


Могли обойтись и хокку

by alfredcorvus



Series: Книги [2]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, New York, New York City, Psychological Drama, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис всегда знал, что его сердце отнял не мегаполис, а лишь один из миллионов его жителей. Но, вернувшись в Нью-Йорк, он не смог противостоять искушению и испытать судьбу еще раз.<br/>Сиквел к «Эти книги не о нас» — http://archiveofourown.org/works/4675118/chapters/10670195</p>
            </blockquote>





	Могли обойтись и хокку

**Author's Note:**

> Встречаются отсылки к реально существующим местам, людям, вещам.

_Избегающий любви  
Не дает согреться своему  
простуженному сердцу._

_«Порой я устаю от прогулок по прекрасным улицам Лос-Анджелеса. Я понимаю, что это звучит ненормально, но у меня возникает желание съездить в Нью-Йорк и понаблюдать за страданиями людей»_. Крис усмехнулся, скользнув взглядом по глупой цитате в журнале. Съездить в Нью-Йорк, серьезно? В том, что эти строчки попались ему на глаза именно сейчас, было что-то ироничное. Если бы он до сих пор занимался такой ерундой как переписывание понравившихся фразочек в толстый, потрепанный блокнот, рядом с этой записью красовался бы комментарий об издевках вселенной. Она до сих пор с завидной регулярностью напоминала об этом городе. Забросив мечту о магистратуре и поступив на курсы актерского мастерства, Крис столкнулся с тем, что притворяться, будто города с серыми небоскребами, царапающими такое же серое небо, не существует, больше не выйдет. Премьеры, благотворительные вечера, встречи с представителями кинокомпаний в роговых очках — все они проходили в Нью-Йорке, и с этим приходилось мириться.  
Прием, организованный Гильдией Актеров, пропускать было никак нельзя. По крайне мере, так утверждал агент Пайна, припугивая его контрактом. Мелиcсе же не объяснишь, что его воротит от этого города, после года прожитого в тени Бруклина. По прошествии пятнадцати лет, девять месяцев, проведенных на восточном побережье, казались ничтожным сроком. Хотя нужно было отдать должное тому, что именно тот период закалил его, приучил к постоянному шуму, источникам раздражения и людской холодности. Без такого иммунитета актеру, как оказалось, не выжить.  
На севере страны одиночество казалось само собой разумеющимся, и в тот год Крис был не готов столкнуться с ним, приехав уже в родной Лос-Анджелес. Теперь он привык к этому. Пайна не раз выручало умение быть со всеми и не с кем одновременно. Он старался охранять свое личное пространство во что бы то не стало.  
С возросшей популярностью это превратилось в проблему. Сейчас окружение Криса в основном состояло из актеров, режиссеров, высокомерных продюсеров, навязчивых девочек-моделей — людей, по мнению Пайна, мало подходящих для того, чтобы называть их лучшими друзьями. Чем выше он взбирался по карьерной лестнице, тем четче это понимал.  
Кроме коллег у Криса оставались еще семья и литература, те два пункта, за которые он действительно цеплялся. Если что-то Пайн и любил в себе девятнадцатилетнем, так это ту трогательную любовь, испытываемую к книгам. В них он все еще находил ответы на вопросы, которые некому было задать.  
Например, о том, как заставить себя вернуться в Нью-Йорк. Крис потратил достаточно денег на специализированную литературу и психотерапевтов, чтобы понять, что город ни в чем не виноват. Он научился относиться к своей проблеме философски, каждый раз, пока самолет заходил на посадку, убеждая себя в том, что все нор-маль-но. Влюбленность, случившаяся пятнадцать лет назад, не должна была до сих пор отравлять жизнь.  
Пайн даже не пытался забыть. Такое ощущение будто Куинто той весной раз и навсегда поселился у него в голове. Каждый раз, когда режиссер говорил «мотор», вспыхивали софиты или когда Крис поднимался на сцену за наградой, он волей не волей благодарил Закари. Если бы не он, этого все не было бы: не было бы Калифорнийского университета, актерских курсов и достаточно успешной карьеры. Жаловаться на сложившуюся жизнь — глупо.

***

— ...посадку в аэропорту Кеннеди города Нью-Йорк. Температура за бортом 62 градуса по Фаренгейту, на часах 22:42. Командир корабля и экипаж прощаются с вами. Надеемся еще раз увидеть вас на борту нашего самолета...  
Приятный голос выдернул из тревожного, короткого сна. Крис не сразу сориентировался где он и что происходит, а когда сообразил, устало прикрыл глаза. Самолет приземлился в аэропорту Кеннеди, и на первый взгляд все было в порядке: люди не бросались в стороны врассыпную, а земля не содрогалась. Нью-Йорк встретил его электрическим светом, серыми безжизненными зданиями и вечной суматохой.  
Поскольку сначала из самолета следовало выходить пассажирам бизнес-класса, Пайн принялся собираться: нашарил очки, убрал валяющуюся на соседнем кресле книгу и натянул теплый вязанный кардиган. Одна мысль о промозглом дожде и колючем, холодном ветре заставляла калифорнийца содрогнуться.  
Подхватив с багажной полки сумку, он посмешил было к трапу, но не тут-то было... Ни один рейс не обходился без просящих взглядом молоденьких стюардесс, им вполне могло влететь за просьбу об автографе, и иногда Крис этим беззастенчиво пользовался, проходя мимо. В этот раз он был вполне доволен сервисом и, скользнув взглядом по симпатичной форме, даже чиркнул пару слов на память.  
На восточном побережье Пайн планировал задержаться максимум на пару суток, так что кроме любимой, уже потрепанной рыжей сумки вещей у него не было. Шестичасовой перелет давал о себе занять, организм требовал отдыха, и Крис только и мечтал о том, как поскорее добраться до гостиницы. Программа максимум включала быстрый перекус, теплый душ и долгий, спокойный сон.  
Встречающих в аэропорту даже в поздний час было много, но он все равно быстро отыскал беспокойно дергающегося мальчика с табличкой «Крис Пайн». Тот так волновался, что Крис даже его имя толком не расслышал. Грэг? Гэрри? Хотя какая разница, за все было уже заплачено и формальное «знакомство» лишь элемент принятого этикета.  
Стоило им выехать с платной парковки, как Пайна начало клонить в сон. Занять себя в машине было отчаянно нечем, а пялиться в окно и рассматривать город хотелось меньше всего. Нашарив телефон, он глянул на часы. Для того, чтобы звонить агенту, было уже поздно, но, с другой стороны, Мелисса оставалась на связи круглосуточно. Она скорее убила бы его за то, что он забыл отчитаться, чем за то, что разбудил среди ночи. Уж что-что, а свои деньги она отрабатывала на все сто.  
— Ну наконец-то! Я думала, что ты забыл... Как дела? Как Нью-Йорк? — девушка подняла трубку после первого же гудка. — Пайн, ау, ты на связи?  
— Да, да, привет... Все нормально, Нью-Йорк как обычно, кажется, — он все-таки покосился на мокрую улицу за окном. — Спасибо, что заказала мне ночной рейс. С утра бы я этого не перенес.  
— Мне главное, чтобы ты завтрашний день перенес. Пару часов на приеме и назад. Может удастся урвать пару дней выходных. Я все еще раз перепроверю и скину тебе все данные, — как обычно затараторила Мелисса. — Ты там не спишь? Надеюсь, гостиницей доволен?  
— Нет, что там с гостиницей? — Крис сонно потер глаза. — Если честно, я без понятия, куда меня везут, — он глянул на водителя и усмехнулся. — Если тебе позвонят с требованием выкупа, не смей переплачивать!  
— Раз шутишь, значит, все не так плохо. Ты в курсе, что я в последний момент забронировала тебе номер в одной из лучших гостинец города? Стараюсь для него, а что в ответ? Ноль благодарности.  
— Я тебе плачу за это, — сухо бросил Крис, но, подумав, добавил: — Ладно, спасибо, я, наверное, просто прослушал, когда ты этого говорила. Повторишь?  
— «Пенсильвания Нью-Йорк» находится прямо в центре Манхэттена, до клуба, где будет прием, всего ничего, — она зашелестела бумагами. — Адрес у меня забит в телефоне, чуть позже вышлю. Хотя там и теряться негде, думаю, без проблем сориентируешься.  
— Постараюсь, хотя ты же знаешь, что я могу потеряться где угодно. Я плохо ориентируюсь, особенно Нью-Йорке, — иногда Пайн развлекался, раздражая агента всякими мелочами.  
— Крис, хватит выдумывать. Я знаю, что ты год жил в Нью-Йорке, и гарантирую, что особо там ничего не изменилось.  
— Да брось, прошла куча времени, — Мелисса не знала о подробностях того года, рабочие отношения не подразумевали таких откровений. Да и похвастаться было нечем. Вместо того, чтобы гулять по Манхэттену, Пайн проводил большую часть времени в Бронксе. Вряд ли ему еще когда-нибудь пригодится знание этого района, теперь он жил совсем в другом мире.  
— Я свяжусь с тобой после приема, окей? — Крис улыбнулся. — Спасибо за все, — он повесил трубку и остаток пути провел, разбирая накопившуюся почту и смски.  
Мысленно Пайн еще раз поблагодарил Мелиссу, когда заселение в гостиницу прошло как по маслу. Пять звезд делали свое дело, никаких заминок или промедлений. Не прошло и пятнадцати минут, как он уже стоял, прикрыв глаза и наслаждаясь струями, бьющими по плечам и спине. Завтра предстоял сложный день и нужно было хорошенько выспаться. После теплого расслабляющего душа со сном не могло возникнуть никаких проблем, но через пару часов Крис обнаружил себя, лежащего на спине и тупо пялящегося в потолок. Вместо привычного шума океана с улицы доносился только гул машин. Когда-то он умудрялся засыпать и под льющиеся из бара по соседству рок-баллады.  
Пайну хотелось скорее заснуть и не изводить себя глупыми мыслями от обиды на город. Уже завтра он вернется в Лос-Анджелес и, может, забудется на пару дней, встретится с друзьями или... даже девушкой. Крис не верил в выражение «клин клином вышибают» и поэтому не ждал, что такая терапия поможет. Сутки в Нью-Йорке стоили недели медитации на пляже.

***

Крис скептически оглядел мостовую перед клубом, заполненную людьми, и тяжело вздохнул. Никакого желания улыбаться, стоять перед камерами и общаться с коллегами не было. Он и так уже опоздал на официальную часть и теперь не надеялся, что ему дадут улизнуть с приема пораньше.  
— Приезжать за мной не нужно, я вызову такси, — Пайн решил отпустить водителя, хотя его услуги были оплачены наперед.  
— Вы уверены? — несмотря на явное желание распрощаться с клиентом побыстрее вежливо уточнил парень.  
— Да, разумеется. Вот, — Крис протянул ему десятку. Читать о своей скупости на желтых страницах совсем не хотелось. Больше вопросов от водителя не последовало, и, взглянув напоследок в зеркало заднего вида, Пайн выбрался из машины.  
В первые секунды у него закружилась голова от ударивших по органам чувств звуков и запахов. Потребовалось мгновение, чтобы привыкнуть к терпкой смеси из табака, сладких духов и отдушек. Люди сновали туда-сюда, смеялись, перебрасывались фразочками и курили. Крис еле удержался, чтобы не потянуться за своей спасительной сигаретой. Нет, не сейчас. Нью-Йорк не сломает давно налаженную схему: одна утром, одна вечером.  
Знакомых здесь было немного. Пайн больше привык к тусовке Лос-Анджелеса и смутно знал местных «звезд» того же Бродвея. Выпить с ними по бокалу шампанского — да, а вот завести дружескую беседу, увы, не получалось. Он уже и забыл, каково это чувствовать себя чужим среди толпы веселящихся людей. Несмотря на идеально сидящий костюм от Армани и часы, стоящие целое состояния, Крис снова чувствовал себя одиноким подростком, пришедшим на чужую студенческую вечеринку. С этим нужно было что-то срочно делать, хотя бы попытать расслабиться и пропустить стаканчик-другой виски.  
— Пайн! Неужели ты все-таки пришел? — Крис обернулся, услышав за спиной знакомый голос, и облегченно выдохнул, заметив Патрика. Отлично, теперь у него была не только выпивка, но и сносная компания. Не так уж плохо, если разобраться.  
Приветливо улыбнувшись, Пайн так и застыл с глупым выражением лица, уставившись куда-то за спину приятелю.  
Сначала ему показалось, что воображение или нервы сыграли с ним злую шутку. Что свет упал не так, что в мире много похожих людей... что, в конце концов, таких совпадений просто не бывает, но...  
Блять, Крис не мог спутать этот профиль ни с каким другим! Можно было обманываться сколько угодно, но прямо за Патриком, облокотившись на барную стойку, стоял чертов Закари Куинто. Активно жестикулируя, он объяснялся с какой-то дамой, и Пайн готов был поклясться, что помнит каждое его движение, каждый взмах руками... Ему только и оставалось, что буравить взглядом человека из прошлого, не в силах пошевелиться.  
Крис словно со стороны наблюдал за тем, как Патрик хлопает его по плечу, тянет за рукав, что-то говорит, а потом, кажется, знакомит с Закари. Они стояли напротив друг друга, и Пайн никак не решался поднять взгляд. Пока он не посмотрел Куинто в глаза, можно было считать, что все это иллюзия. Только когда его подтолкнули в спину, призывая ответить на рукопожатие, Крис взглянул на Закари и тут же позавидовал его самообладанию. Если что-то и выдавало в Куинто растерянность, то только удивленно вздернутая бровь. Можно было подумать, что он вообще не понял, кто стоит перед ним. Бывший друг, мальчик из книжного, любовник на одну ночь?  
Хотя растеряться здесь следовало Крису, потому что Закари... был верен себе.  
Да, он выглядел гораздо старше, чем в их последнюю встречу. Сказать, что Куинто постарел, у Пайна бы язык не повернулся, наоборот тот вырос, заматерел что ли... пусть все еще и примерял на себя стиль манхэттенского хипстера. Крис был уверен, что только этот человек может позволить себе прийти на прием в костюме глубокого бутылочного цвета и выглядеть в нем просто сногсшибательно. На фоне мужчин, закованных в черные классические тройки, Зак в полурасстегнутой рубашке и немного помятом пиджаке все равно выглядел куда более солидно.  
Боже... Пайну просто не хватало духа признать, что эту солидность, эту мужественность и, чтоб ее, брутальность придавали Куинто не сведенные к переносице брови, не взгляд исподлобья, а... бритая голова. Образ Закари в больших очках в черной пластиковой оправе, привычным жестом отбрасывающего длинную челку, годами преследовал Криса. Теперь же перед ним стоял взрослый мужчина, (Пайну хотелось называть его именно так), казавшийся одновременно таким знакомым, родным и вместе с тем чужим и бесконечно далеким. Он даже не знал, как к нему подступиться, хотя, кажется, этого и не требовалось. Патрик удачно гасил искрящее напряжение между ними, давая Крису минутную передышку.  
Пайн годами старательно отгораживался ото всех слухов, неизбежных в их с Закари профессии, зная только то, что было известно всем. Закари Куинто, некогда блистающий в театре, не особо прижился на больших экранах. Он никогда не стеснялся своей ориентации, участвуя едва ли не во всех акциях и социальных проектах, и постепенно отошел от карьеры, изредка выходя на сцену, сосредоточившись на продюссерстве. Кажется, у него даже была своя довольно приличная компания, Крис точно не знал. Меньше знаешь, крепче спишь как говорится. Желание отслеживать перемещения Закари и искать его фото Пайн искоренил в себе давно, еще в университете. С тех пор он никогда не срывался и был чертовски горд собой.  
— Ох, Крис, похоже кто-то умудрился прийти еще позже тебя... Я сейчас, — он даже не заметил, когда Патрик растворился в толпе, оставив их наедине. Люди вокруг не считались, потому что смотрели они только друг на друга, пытаясь рассмотреть знакомые черты.  
— Ну что ж, — Куинто усмехнулся. — Привет, Кристофер?  
Пайн был готов поклясться, что Зак сделал это специально. Специально растягивал гласные и выдавал такую хрипотцу в голосе, что колени подкашивались. «Кристофер»... Он только сейчас понял, что за все эти годы никому не удалось произнести его имя _так_.  
— Привет. Не ожидал тебя здесь встретить, — Крис, к своему удивлению, смог выдавить больше одного слова. Даже голос вроде не подвел — подчеркнутая вежливость с ноткой безразличия.  
— Боже, кажется, целая вечность прошла. Не понимаю, как мы раньше не пересеклись, — Куинто сверкнул глазами. — Ни за что бы не подумал, что ты станешь актером.  
— Для тебя это новость? — Крис и не думал, что Зак может тоже жить за железным занавесом.  
— Стало новостью несколько лет назад. Ты меня всегда удивлял, — он улыбнулся, но вышло не особо искренне. — Я даже почувствовал на себе какую-то ответственность за это.  
— Ты тут не при чем. Это только мой выбор, — как можно более твердо заявил Пайн. Он клятвенно обещал себе, что не будет заглядывать в рот человеку, так обошедшемуся с ним. Крис на пьяную голову не раз представлял, как однажды они встретятся на курорте, на свадьбе каких-нибудь общих знакомых, на работе, в конце концов, и он, если не бросится Заку на шею, то точно не будет просто стоять и болтать о работе. Холодная вежливость и выверенные улыбки — это все, что могло перепасть Куинто.  
— О, только не нужно ни перед кем оправдываться, — Закари скривился и провел рукой по ежику волос. Пайну захотелось провести «против шерсти», но он быстро подавил это желание.  
— Не нужно меня учить, — парировал Крис без промедления.  
— Окей, я понял, — Зак примирительно поднял руки. — Успешный актер не привык, что кто-то дает ему дружеский совет?  
— Дружеский? Ты серьезно? — Пайн непонимающе уставился на Куинто не понимая, чего тот добивается.  
— Успокойся, я просто проверял, не притворяешься ли ты парнем, которого я знал, у того глаза светились. Бомбейский сапфир, только представь...  
— Я не... — он не понимал, Закари с ним заигрывает или ему _хочется_ , чтобы Закари с ним заигрывал?  
— Будь проще, — скривился Куинто. — Это было завуалированное предложение пройти к бару. Пропустим по стаканчику? Патрик буквально силой оттащил меня от стойки.  
Крис не нашел ни предлога, ни, честно говоря, желания отказать Закари.  
Они молча вернулись к стойке и уселись друг напротив друга. Бармена нигде не было, так что Пайн не мог даже спрятаться за стаканом виски от испытующего взгляда Закари. Тот выглядел таким уверенным, таким спокойным, будто эта случайная встреча для него совсем ничего не значила. Крис мог поверить в это, если бы пятью минутами ранние не видел его вспыхнувшие, растерянные глаза. Но как там говорится, лучшая защита — нападение?  
— Так и будем молчать? — Зак всегда был смелей. — Жена, дети, дом — полная чаша? Давай рассказывай, мне интересно.  
— Работа, съемки, аэропорты. Увы, банальная история, — Пайн невесело улыбнулся. Честно говоря, он всерьез об этом даже никогда и не думал. Слишком дорогого стоило Крису восстановить свое душевное равновесие, чтобы снова ставить его под угрозу. Толком строить отношения он так и не научился, да и Голливуд никогда не проповедовал семейные ценности. — Мне сейчас не до этого.  
— Как я тебя понимаю, — не слишком-то весело вздохнул Зак.  
— Что так? У тебя же есть Джонатан, — Пайн на секунду запнулся, не зная, стоит ли поднимать эту тему. — Где он, кстати? Разве на таких приемах не положено появляться со своими... половинками? — он просто не мог не спросить, любопытство и, наверное, какая-то разновидность мазохизма пересилили здравый смысл.  
— Господи, как ты сказал? Я не ослышался? — Закари закашлялся, пытаясь сдержать смех. — Половинками? Ты серьезно? Ну-ка, признавайся, где ты прячешь томик Байрона?  
— Блять, Куинто, я серьезно. Ты запер Джо дома? Он вообще в порядке? — повторяя саркастичную манеру Зака, спросил Крис.  
— Тебя это так волнует? Если честно... не представлю... — он равнодушно пожал плечами. — На гастролях с театром то ли в Праге, то ли в Гамбурге, точно не знаю.  
— «Точно не знаю»? — глупо переспросил Пайн. — То есть ты не в курсе, где твой...  
— Мы расстались. Больше семи лет назад, если тебе это интересно, — даже в полумраке клуба Крис видел, что глаза у Куинто потемнели. Он понятия не имел о причинах их расставания, но было нетрудно догадаться, что для Зака это оставалось больной темой. — Иногда перезваниваемся, сам понимаешь, столько лет не может пройти даром.  
«Не знаю», — хотел было выпалить Пайн, но сдержался. Он действительно к своим тридцати с лишним понятия не имел, что такое «серьезные отношения». С парнями после Куинто у него особо не складывалось, а с девушками с обложек уже через пару месяцев катастрофически не хватало тем для разговоров.  
— Я... я не знал, — Крис действительно ничего не слышал о расставании двух бродвейских звезд, хотя о таком обычно трубят все желтые газетенки.  
У него в голове не укладывалось, как такая пара могла распасться. Да, Пайн был влюблен в Куинто, но не мог отрицать, что эти двое словно кусочки паззла идеально подходили друг другу. Мягкий и спокойный Джо уравновешивал Зака, а тот в свою очередь громко любил и превозносил своего бойфренда. Крис прекрасно помнил, с каким обожанием Закари смотрел на парня, как знакомил их в уютном ресторанчике и шутливо пытался пригладить кудряшки Джонатана. Все это время в голове Пайна жил журнальный образ идеальной гей-семьи Грофф-Куинто с кучей собак вместо детей и большим домом где-нибудь в пригороде Нью-Йорка.  
— Ты, кажется, говорил, что любишь его, что это навсегда, — Крис чувствовал, что его понесло, но он ничего с этим не мог поделать. Сам не зная об этом, Грофф одним своим приездом умудрился испороть ему жизнь. — Или политика честности себя не оправдала? — в его голосе было непозволительно много яда.  
— Кристофер, не неси чушь, — Зак скривился. — Я действительно такое говорил? Нет, не спорю, любовь была, но так чтобы навсегда... Не знаю, мы наскучили друг другу, остыли. Джо, он такой... семейный что ли. Я с ним пенсионером себя чувствовать начал, ни приключений, ни огня, ни хорошего сек... Подожди, с чего это вообще тебя так волнует?  
— Думаешь, меня это волнует? То, что тебе, видите ли, страстей не хватало? Да с чего бы? — не моргнув глазом, соврал Пайн. На самом деле его интересовала каждая мелочь, все подробности из жизни парня, в которого он был влюблен. Признаваться в этом, видя напротив повзрослого состоявшегося абсолютно чужого человека, казалось странным. Хотя... Крис смотрел на знакомые ловкие пальцы, треплющие манжет, неповторимый изгиб губ, глаза, в которых по-прежнему плескалось целое море эмоций, и понимал, почему его угораздило влюбиться именно в этого человека. — Мы разве не пытаемся поддержать беседу старых друзей. Друзей же?  
— Друзей, — эхом отозвался Закари, и в этом коротком замечании слышалось столько лицемерия, что Пайну захотелось пойти проблеваться. Он устал разыгрывать безразличие. — Можешь не отвечать, но мне просто интересно, ты вспоминал нашу... дружбу?  
— Не так часто, — Крис ухмыльнулся про себя. За один разговор с Куинто можно было стать мастером лжи. Хотя это лучше, чем выставлять себя придурком. В этом-то Пайн преуспел давно. — Единственное... иногда я жалею, что не ответил на ту записку, помнишь? Которую ты оставил...  
— Не нужно, — Куинто серьезно глянул на Криса. — Не сейчас. Давай...  
Договорить ему не дала чужая ладонь, мягко опустившаяся на плечо. Короткий, но слишком собственнический жест, чтобы подумать об очередном коллеге, желающем пообщаться. Да и на коллегу парень, вставший за спиной Закари, был не похож. Пайн его прежде нигде не видел, хотя на подобных мероприятиях всегда присутствовала «массовка» из юных девушек, реже юношей. Подошедшему мальчику на вид было едва за двадцать. Грива темных волнистых волос, тонкий изгиб губ и нетипичные, броские черты лица делали его запоминающимся. Нельзя было назвать парня красивым, но такая внешность цепляла. Крис глаз отвести не мог. Не от него, а от пальцев, медленно поглаживающих плечо Закари.  
— Я тебя потерял, — парень улыбнулся.  
— Извини, я кое-кого встретил, — Куинто сжал его руку. — Познакомься, Крис, мой... друг, а это... В общем, мой бойфренд, Майлз.  
Нужно было сразу понять, что все это не просто так, одно появление парня буквально преобразило Закари. Он всегда играл на контрастах даже здесь. Куинто приосанился, выпрямился, но вместе с тем из его взгляда исчез вечный вызов, сменившийся какой-то мягкостью и расслабленностью. Да он едва не светился, чертов влюбленный придурок! Пайн раньше уже видел эти восхищенные глаза и сейчас понимал — здесь ему делать нечего.  
Не то чтобы он на что-то рассчитывал, совсем нет. Просто одно дело — Грофф, а другое — этот мальчик... Крис не знал, сколько Майлзу лет, но понимал, на что запал Зак. И, нет, это не молодость, хорошее тело или улыбка. Просто Куинто нравилось быть мудрее, умнее кого-то, давать «правильные» советы и быть ведущим. Когда-то он именно так вел себя с Крисом.  
Пайн чувствовал себя третьим лишним, порывался уйти, но на деле не мог даже взгляда оторвать от тихо перешёптывающейся парочки. Они выглядели такими влюбленными и счастливыми, что Пайна тошнило от этого.  
— ...только найду этого чертового бармена, — Закари перегнулся через стойку, поглядывая по сторонам, а потом наконец-то повернулся к Крису. — Я хочу заказать нам с Майлзом по коктейлю, они здесь неплохие. Тебе взять?  
— Нет, — Пайн натянуто улыбнулся, в тайне радуясь, что ему наконец удалось перетянуть внимание Зака на себя. — Мешать цветные коктейли с виски не лучшая идея.  
— Разумно, — хмыкнул Куинто и, одернув пиджак, направился к дальнему концу стойки, где запропастившийся бармен показывал очередной мастер-класс, подбрасывая и ловя шейкеры.  
Так уж вышло или Зак сделал это намеренно, но, оставив наедине своего бойфренда и Криса, он поставил обоих в крайне неловкое положение. Сидеть, уткнувшись взглядом в поцарапанную столешницу, казалось глупым, но и разговаривать им было совершенно не о чем.  
— Я о тебе раньше не слышал, — парень выбрал явно не самую лучшую фразу, чтобы начать околодружескую беседу. Вкупе с настороженным взглядом исподлобья слова и вовсе прозвучали враждебно.  
— А Закари докладывает тебе обо всех своих контактах? — Пайн мстительно хотел указать парню на его место, показать, что он всего лишь временное увлечение, а Куинто не склонен погружать кого-то в подробности своей жизни.  
— Вроде того, — подтвердил Майлз, игнорируя подначивания Криса, так, будто то, что тот сказал, было очевидным. Пайн даже задумался, сколько они уже вместе? Он-то считал, что не больше пары месяцев. — Обо всех друзьях я вроде знаю...  
— Я ооочень старый друг, — Крис усмехнулся. Наивность парня его забавляла, наверняка тот не знал и о половине грешков, идущих за Закари.  
Может быть, подсознательно Майлз это понимал и поэтому предпочел не развивать тему. Между ними снова возникла неловкая тишина, и Пайн не предпринимал попыток прервать ее. Пусть бойфренду будет не по себе, ему все равно.  
— С Бродвея, наверное? — парня не хватило надолго, воспитание или что-то еще дало о себе знать, и он все-таки попытался спасти разговор. Вопрос был, конечно, не о работе Криса, а о времени его знакомства с Куинто.  
— О, нет, еще более старый...  
— Тааак, надеюсь тут не про меня сплетничают? — Пайн даже не понял, когда за Майлзом возник Закари с двумя бокалами в руках. — Хотя есть ли вы нашли общий язык, то я не против.  
— Ага, как же, — Крис скривился, отмечая, что у того Зака, которого он знал, подобных комплексов и быть не могло. Хотя... у него и бойфренда на пятнадцать лет моложе не было. — Мне, наверное, пора.  
— Что? Кристофер, ты же и так опоздал... — Куинто, видимо, в попытке не дать ему уйти, накрыл ладонь Криса своей.  
— Да, но... мне действительно пора. Плотный график, — Пайн не знал, почему не сказал о том, что уже на завтра у него взяты билеты до Лос-Анджелеса. Возможно, причиной стал разряд, пробежавшийся по телу от соприкосновения рук.  
— Трудовые будни успешного актера? — Закари шутливо вскинул брови. — Я же тебя еще увижу в Нью-Йорке?  
— Не знаю, — честно признался Крис, хотя прекрасно понимал, что Куинто расценит его слова как вызов. — Мне нужно идти.  
— Рискну и скажу тебе «до встречи», — Зак расплылся в улыбке, а Майлз лишь кивнул напоследок, продолжая задумчиво размешивать коктейль трубочкой. Пайну осталось лишь догадываться, заметил ли парень, что его бойфренд пытался флиртовать. Хотя кто знает, может быть в их отношениях это норма?  
С этими мыслями он вышел из клуба, ни с кем и не попрощавшись. Наверное, свой внезапный уход потом придется объяснить, и не раз, но Крис просто физически больше не мог смотреть на счастливого Куинто. Сердце щемило, а по телу разливалась боль, которую Пайн хотел сохранить. С ней было проще не забывать, что однажды он уже обжегся, подойдя к Закари слишком близко.  
Поймать такси в Нью-Йорке даже во втором часу ночи не составляло труда, так что уже через пару минут Крис плавно покачивался, устроившись на заднем сиденье автомобиля. Жаль? в такси нельзя было закурить, сейчас Пайну хотелось только этого... Ну, не считая желания оказаться на другом конце страны. Он старательно пытался не анализировать внезапную встречу, зная, что для этого у него еще будет шестичасовой перелет.  
Просто в голове не укладывалось? что они могли столкнуться нос к носу в городе-миллионнике. Да, работа в одной сфере, общие знакомые и специфика профессии увеличивали шансы на встречу, но все-таки... Столько лет Крису сопутствовала удача, и вот в один момент все рухнуло.  
Сейчас Пайн затруднялся даже охарактеризовать — кто они друг другу? Уже не друзья и тем более не любовники. Приятели? Тоже не совсем верно, Закари даже на расстоянии оставался для Криса слишком важным человеком. Несколько лет подряд он без конца задавался вопросом «а что бы на это сказал или сделал Закари?».  
Но уж лучше сейчас, когда все почти забылось, когда они оба изменились до неузнаваемости и только в ходе разговора начали узнавать друг в друге прежних... кого-то. Их отношения на том этапе, да и сегодня Крис охарактеризовать затруднялся.  
И угораздило же его ляпнуть «да нет»! Почему нельзя было ответить «я улетаю завтра утром»? Наверное, это все чертово подсознание... Какая-то часть Пайна все еще стремилась к Заку, не боясь быть отвергнутой. К счастью, ничего не произошло.  
Вернувшись в номер, Крис с облегчением скинул ненавистный Армани и позволил себе растянуть удовольствие, выкурив сигарету у распахнутого окна, хотя это и было запрещено.  
Упав на кровать, он почти сразу же понял, что заснуть с мыслями о Куинто не удастся. Буквально на автомате Пайн проглотил пару таблеток легкого снотворного, слишком поздно сообразив, что мешать лекарство с алкоголем плохая идея. Эх, зря только костюм снял... Воображение живо нарисовало картину, как его находят в шикарных апартаментах, в отглаженной белоснежной рубашке на шелковых простынях с какой-нибудь жутко пафосной запиской вроде «Это все из-за тебя, дорогой». Газеты бы раздули вокруг этого такую шумиху, все бы скелеты вывалились наружу, и Закари бы избегал папарацци, прикрывая воспаленные глаза рукой...  
Так, следовало завязывать с такими мыслями, ведь с утра за них наверняка будет стыдно. А еще будет стыдно за то, что он уже в какой раз забыл о Мелиссе. Звонить агенту и отчитываться о проведенном вечере Крис не собирался и потому проигнорировал короткий сигал, извещающий о входящем смс. Когда телефон звякнул еще раз, Пайн на автомате глянул на экран, но, увидев незнакомый номер, отбросил его на пустующую половину кровати. Мало ли кто может писать? Сталкеров и сумасшедших фанатов всегда хватало, и сейчас Крису было не до них. Он принял максимально удобную позу, прикрыл глаза и почти погрузился в около медитативное состояние, но телефон звякнул еще раз. Черт возьми, может и правда случилось что-то серьезное или с ним безуспешно пытается связаться режиссер мечты? Тарантино там или Дель Торро.  
_«крис, я, кажется, вел себя как мудак»_ , — Пайн сразу понял от кого это сообщение.  
_«извини»_ , — только один человек имел привычку посылать их сразу пачками.  
_«ты меня игнорируешь?»_ , — и нет, Крис не игнорировал, он просто хотел узнать надолго ли хватит этого раскаянья?  
_«нет, я понимаю, что был виноват»_  
_«не нужно было с тобой так разговаривать»_ , — он врал, Пайн знал это точно. За языком тот никогда следить не умел.  
_«блять, это было неожиданно. я просто растерялся»_ , — Куинто и растерялся? А вот это что-то новенькое.  
_«эй, все в порядке? я почти волнуюсь.»_ , — Крис глубоко вздохнул. Как бы он не хотел игнорировать Закари, внимание льстило.  
_«Все в порядке»_ , — Пайн капитулировал уже через 15 минут, все-таки ответив.  
_«ура»  
«встретимся завтра? я хочу все исправить»_ , — как обычно Закари не оставлял путей к отступлению.  
Было понятно, что он имеет в виду только сегодняшний день, но Крису нравилось думать, что Куинто хочет исправить то, что он натворил еще тогда, пятнадцать лет назад. Глупо было соглашаться на встречу, издеваться и мучать себя, но найти силы и отказать оказалось еще трудней.  
_«Да. Конечно»_ , — больше Пайну нечего было сказать. Он ожидал, что на него тут же посыплется куча радостных сообщений или хотя бы предложений о месте встречи, но нет. Закари добился своего и замолчал.  
_«Сдай билеты, я задержусь в НЙ. Обратно вернусь сам»_ , — может, это и было ошибкой, но Крис уже отправил сообщение Мелиссе. А вдогонку и еще одно:  
_«И не давай мой номер кому попало»_ , — только после этого он вырубил телефон и откинулся на подушку, позволив себе забыться долгожданным сном.  
Возвращение в реальность далось непросто. Крис так привык к сумасшедшему графику, что хороший отдых организм воспринимал настороженно. Первые секунды Пайн пребывал в таком сладком небытие, что воспоминания о вчерашнем, прозвучавшие набатом в голове, едва не оглушили его. Вчера он согласился на встречу с Куинто и сдал билеты в Лос-Анджелес? Если бы не гневные смс от Мелиссы, можно было бы притвориться, что ничего этого не случилось. По крайне мере, когда Крис включил телефон, от Зака там не обнаружилось ни звонков, ни сообщений. Следовало ожидать чего-то подобного. Даже если Закари решил поиграть с ним на пьяную голову, а потом снова исчезнуть, провести выходные в Нью-Йорке не такая плохая перспектива. Пайн был совсем не против примириться с городом, избавиться от странной фобии и встретиться со старыми знакомыми, живущими здесь. Давно пора перестать ассоциировать город только с одним человеком!  
Хотя Крис тщетно утешал себя, потому что сердце все равно заходилось боем от одной только мысли о гипотетической встрече. Он старательно пытался занять себя: сходил в душ, покурил, потратил добрые полчаса на выбор завтрака и даже хотел заказать билеты домой, как телефон коротко звякнул. То ли сам Закари только пришел в себя после вечернего приема, то ли просто хотел подразнить Пайна, но смс со временем и местом предполагаемой встречи пришло только сейчас. Естественно, он не удосужился спросить есть ли у Криса свободное время, не занят ли он, просто поставил перед фактом, будто точно зная, что деться тому некуда, все равно придет.  
После кружки чая и пары сэндвичей Пайн взбодрился, ощутил иррациональный прилив сил и смог признаться, что действительно полетел бы на встречу, даже назначь ее Куинто на луне. Он убеждал себя, что короткая встреча поможет разобраться во всем, оставить ту историю позади, хотя понимал, что скорей всего после станет только хуже.  
Натянув простую белую футболку с толстовкой, джинсы, кепку и очки, без которых теперь на улице нельзя было показаться, Крис вышел из гостиницы и, сверившись с картой на телефоне, наугад двинулся в сторону Пятой Авеню. Куинто, видимо, интуитивно назначил место встречи на перекрестке недалеко от гостиницы, так что Пайну удалось не потеряться в центре Манхэттена.  
Передвигаться пешком в такой толпе он уже отвык, но даже грубые толчки локтями от спешащих ньюйоркцев не раздражали. Наоборот Крис чувствовал себя обычным человеком, одним из миллиона тех, до которых никому нет дела. В этом городе процветало равнодушие, и Пайн был готов раствориться в нем.  
Правда, добравшись до назначенного места, он дернулся, услышав пронзительный гудок автомобиля. Несмотря на то, что нервные водители истерично вдавливали клаксоны, стоя в пробке, Крис подумал, что это его узнал кто-то из фанатов и теперь пытается привлечь внимание. На то, что эго разрослось пропорционально суммам, указанным в контрактах, он раньше внимания не обращал.  
Машина не двигалась, а человек за рулем продолжал сигналить. Пайн старался игнорировать это, давать автограф он все равно не собирался.  
_«крис, не тормози. черный бмв на углу»_ , — уже через пару минут не вытерпел Зак.  
Направляясь к машине, Крис думал, что новое средство передвижения как нельзя лучше подходит хозяину. Представить этого Закари в дамской машине с малиновой обивкой было просто невозможно.  
— Привет, — Пайн натянуто улыбнулся, утопая в огромном кожаном кресле. — Решил обзавестись шикарной тачкой? — говорить о машине, естественно, было куда проще, чем о чувствах, и Крис намеренно уводил тему в сторону.  
— Ну не в метро же мне ездить. Спонсоры относятся к тебе гораздо серьезней, когда паркуешь у их офиса авто люкс-класса, — Куинто надвинул очки на переносицу и вывел свой «танк» с узкой улицы на оживленную дорогу. «Хозяин жизни» был так сосредоточен за рулем, что Пайн позволил себе беззастенчиво разглядывать его при дневном свете. Нет, вчера ничего не привиделось. Бритая голова с коротким ежиком, щетина с проблесками ранней седины, мощное подкаченное тело... Крис понимал, что все меняются, но в мыслях Закари оставался все тем же хипстером, о котором сейчас напоминали только большие очки. Сейчас он больше походил не на актера, ведущего богемный образ жизни, а на солидного предпринимателя.  
— Ты действительно собирался задержаться в Нью-Йорке? — первым же вопросом Зак вышиб из легких весь воздух. И почему этому человеку всегда удавалось читать его как раскрытую книгу?  
— Нет, — честно признался Пайн, смысла что-то утаивать он не видел. — Можешь тешить свое самолюбие сколько угодно, но мой самолет вылетел в Лос-Анджелес пару часов назад.  
— Да, ты прав, это ужасно льстит моему самолюбию. Мало кто решался на такие подвиги, — Закари зажмурился, напоминая довольного кота. — В какой омут ты еще готов броситься очертя голову?  
— Если ты хотел встретиться, чтобы потренироваться в колкостях, то меня ничего не держит. Остановишь машину, и я выйду, — холодно отозвался Крис. Он и правда не собирался снова выслушивать весь этот бред. Хватило и вчерашнего вечера. — Я не буду согласно кивать, когда надо мной насмехаются.  
— Насмехаются? Господи, что за обострившиеся комплексы? — Куинто бездумно хлопнул его по колену. Дружеский жест абсолютно без подтекста. — Я не видел тебя пятнадцать лет. А ведь когда-то мы дружили. Пятнадцать лет, только подумай, целая жизнь...  
— Не нужно. Еще бы столько же не виделись. Не встреться мы, ты бы обо мне даже не вспомнил, — отмахнулся Крис, понимая, что и раньше они были разными людьми, а теперь между ними и вовсе пропасть.  
— Расслабься, — без какой-либо агрессии попросил Куинто. — Хотя мне нравится, что ты избавился от той скромности и стеснения, которые цвели в девятнадцать лет.  
— Тогда ты не удивишься, если я прямо спрошу — куда мы едем?  
— Я думал, сам догадаешься, — кажется, Зака немного огорчило то, что для Криса это было неочевидно. — Ну да ладно, это окажется сюрпризом для тебя. Если честно, я боялся, что погода подведет. Нью-Йорк весной непредсказуем, сам знаешь.  
— Откуда? Я прожил здесь не так уж долго, — вставил свое слово Пайн.  
— Поверь, для того, чтобы понять город, и этого достаточно. Вот ты как знал, надел футболку, но и толстовку прихватил. Это сейчас погода отличная, а через пару часов, кто знает, может ливануть дождь, а, может, будет такое пекло, что в машине станет невозможно находиться... хотя навряд ли, — Зак задумчиво тряхнул головой. — Господи, кому я это рассказываю? Ты же из Калифорнии, а в Лос-Анджелесе даже с опущенными окнами передвигаться невозможно.  
— У меня кабриолет, — бросил Крис, слушая треп Закари в пол уха. Его больше занимало то, куда же они все-таки направляются. В чертовом Нью-Йорке каждый перекресток походил на другой, а названия улиц не давали ровно никакой информации.  
— Ах да, конечно же! Кабриолет, мне стоило догадаться самому, — Куинто, покосился на него, будто оценивая ситуацию, и снова завел свою пластинку. Создавалось впечатление, что он просто гасит бессодержательной болтовней искрящее между ними напряжение. — Я в последние время в Лос-Анджелес только по делам выбираюсь. Вообще этот график сводит меня с ума, никогда бы не подумал, что у продюсера столько забот. Целый день мотаешься по городу, нет времени даже в кофейню заскочить.  
— О боже, и как ты выживаешь? — наигранно удивился Пайн, зная, что Зак всегда был без ума от кофеен, и от Старбакса в частности. Капучино с лесным орехом, первые неловкие фразы и взволнованное смс Кэтрин... Крис прекрасно помнил их первый совместный вечер.  
— Сам не представляю. В метро уже тоже черт знает сколько не спускался. Работа отобрала все то, что я любил в этом городе. Хотя, если честно, я уже обленился, привык к комфорту. Лучше постою в пробке, чем буду толкаться локтями в вагоне.  
— Тот Закари, которого я знал, был долбанутым на всю голову идеалистом, молящимся на каменных идолов Пятой авеню. Куда делась вся эта возвышенная романтика? — Пайн усмехнулся. И этот человек когда-то жил в Бронксе?  
— Кристофер... — Куинто специально употреблял полное имя, зная его гипнотическую силу. — Мне уже под сорок, я не могу таскать растянутые свитера на два размера больше и идти на другой конец города, чтобы купить копеечные плетенные браслеты, — он подался вперед, пытаясь найти место для парковки. — Время идет, все меняется. Никогда бы не подумал, что переговоры отнимают столько же энергии как репетиции... — Зак вытащил ключ зажигания и, перегнувшись назад, потянулся за кардиганом. Крис даже пожалел, что все это время пристально изучал профиль Закари, стараясь не провоцировать себя и не коситься на бугрящиеся мышцы. Куинто был в майке, и вряд ли что могло выглядеть более горячо, чем сочетание трогательно торчащих ключиц и раскаченных рук, покрытых темными волосками. — Все, мы на месте.  
Оказалось, что приехали они к небольшому абсолютно непримечательному парку. Пайн смутно понимал, что это Бруклин, возможно где-то рядом находилась его бывшая квартира. По крайней мере, они проезжали мост, который раньше его так восхищал, а теперь казался просто громоздкой конструкцией, соединяющей возвышенный и недоступный Манхэттен с остальным миром, в котором люди работали полную неделю, а на выходные выбирались вот в такие вот парки.  
— Здесь здорово, — Куинто явно пребывал в прекрасном расположении духа, потому что Крис и в половину не был так рад тусклой сырой траве и потенциальной возможности нарваться на заблудившихся папарацци. — Знаешь, я иду на большие жертвы, вот так отключая телефон, никого не предупредив.  
— Я об этом не просил, — резко бросил Пайн, но тут же смягчился. Зак не заслужил такого тона... по крайней мере, сегодня. — Кстати, как ты достал номер?  
— Позвонил твоему агенту и попросил, — подтвердил его догадки Куинто. — Твое имя на слуху, так что это не составило проблемы. Наверняка она подумала, что я хочу тебе роль предложить.  
— А ты бы предложил? — Крис улыбнулся, испытующе глядя на Закари.  
— Не думаю, что короткометражки и неформат, твоя ниша, — фыркнул тот. — Ты вроде по коммерческим проектам, а я...  
— Помогаешь юным дарованием и экспериментируешь со стилем? Господи, Зак, что-то никогда не меняется, как бы ты не притворялся.  
— Если под дарованиями ты подразумевал себя, то, увы, на сегодня Крису Пайну хватит комплементов, — он потянулся и дружески хлопнул спутника по плечу. — А вот мороженное ему совсем не помешает.  
— Я не... а хотя давай! — Крис хотел отказаться, но разве Закари бы его послушал? Он уже припустил к одному их передвижных фургончиков, у которого толпились дети. Пайн поплелся за Куинто, упорно делая вид, что он не знает человека, лезущего без очереди и игнорирующего недовольство школьников. Увидев их обоих у прилавка, девушка в фартуке удивленно захлопала глазами и протянула записную книжку. Автограф, ну конечно! Осчастливив мороженщицу и забрав два шоколадных рожка, они отправились плутать по тропинкам, морщась от солнца и пытаясь держаться в тени только зацветших деревьев. Крис, кажется, начал узнавать декорации, в которые завлек его Зак...  
— Я еле сдерживаюсь, чтоб не повалить тебя на газон. Это было бы слишком жестоко, учитывая, что сейчас апрель и ты тут же промокнешь. Остается довольствоваться унылыми посиделками на лавочке.  
— Боже, Куинто, — сложить два и два было не так сложно. — Мороженное, газон... все вот это... Ты серьезно?  
— Я все ждал, когда ты сообразишь, — Закари упал на лавочку и похлопал по месту рядом с собой.  
— Зачем? — Пайн со вздохом присел рядом, все еще опасаясь, что с ним просто играют. — Теперь на меня такие приемчики не действуют. Правда, Зак, не нужно.  
— Разве? — проигнорировав его слова, Куинто улыбнулся одними уголками губ и провел пальцами вверх по внутренней стороне руки Пайна. — Кто-то должен был это сделать, на этот раз пришла моя очередь.  
Если вчера Криса словно током прошибло после прикосновения Куинто, то в этот раз мягкое поглаживание показалось таким интимным, личным, что, прикрыв глаза, ничего не стоило перенестись в тот солнечный день, когда он сам мог решиться на проявление нежности. Сейчас же Пайн пережил это стоически, не потеряв голову от зашкаливающих чувств и не сократив дистанцию.  
— Извини, — Зак оценил его реакцию и убрал руку. Когда хотел, он мог быть и чутким, и тактичным. — Ничего такого, Кристофер, я просто совершенно по-идиотски попытался разрядить ситуацию. Это оказалось плохой идеей, но ведь я правда не забывал о тебе. Не буду врать, что просыпался и засыпал с твоим именем на губах, совсем нет, но были вечера, когда действительно скучал. Очень. Особенно когда мы расстались с Джо, мне не хватало... наверное, друга.  
— Это не обяза... — Крис хотел возразить, но сделать ему этого не дали.  
— Подожди. Я прекрасно помню нашу последнюю встречу. Не буду извиняться за прошлое, но я жалею, что все так вышло. Сейчас я просто хочу поговорить, узнать, как ты жил, чем занимался. Мне правда интересно.  
После этого монолога Пайн пребывал будто в оцепенении. Все-таки чем бы Куинто не занимался, он всегда оставался театральным актером, и все его интонации и жесты говорили лучше всяких слов. Он не требовал от Криса признаний или объяснений, а просто дал шанс завязать обычный псевдодружеский разговор.  
— Почему не Бродвей? — Пайн выбрал наименее болезненную для себя тему.  
— Ох, на самом деле сложно сказать, — Зак одним махом уничтожил половину шарика мороженного. — Ты задаешь те вопросы, над которыми я сам бьюсь не один год. Часто задумываюсь об этом. Сейчас мне чертовски не хватает сцены, но однажды это все так надоело: сплетни, закулисные интриги. Да и вообще, буду с тобой честен, постановками много не заработаешь, а жить на третьем десятке в Бронксе... Я хотел заработать, хотел выбраться, а третий сезон в одном и том же спектакле не то что нагонял тоску, но даже особо не окупался. Продюссерство подвернулось случайно, и я схватился за эту соломинку. Джо остался на сцене, а я окунулся в новые проекты. Оказалось, что там, с изнанки совершенно другой мир, каждый день как борьба, чувствуешь себя жутко занятым и постоянно пытаешься понравиться людям. Да, я устаю, у меня еще меньше времени, чем было раньше, но видеть на экранах проект, который без тебя бы не осуществился, незабываемое чувство. К тому же мне нравится думать, что я дал работу заблудшим душам, актерам, приехавшим в Нью-Йорк и разрывающимся между работой официанта и ночного портье. Сам я почти не играю, хочу, но просто некогда, редкий сценарий так цепляет, что я позволяю себе отложить основную работу. Звучит, наверное, уныло, особенно для такого востребованного актера как ты. Боже, Кристофер, как тебя угораздило? Как же книги, как же университет? У меня были такие надежды на твой счет, я даже в чем-то виню себя.  
— Даже не думай, что ты как-то повлиял на мой выбор профессии, — спокойно осадил его Крис, получая удовольствия от того, что они могли просто разговаривать, улыбаясь и шутя как раньше. И поэтому он не стал говорить о том, что, увидев Зака в первый раз на сцене, был под таким впечатлением, и впоследствии все университетские годы сравнивал себя с ним. — Между прочим я все-таки стал дипломированным специалистом в области английского языка, так что можешь мной гордиться. На самом деле, я даже не рассчитывал, что однажды студенческая самодеятельность перерастет во что-то серьезное, но...Черт меня дернул записаться на актерские курсы. Может, пара отказов что-то бы и изменила, но мне везло с кастингами и пробами, так что пара строк в одном сериале, потом в другом и вот он я — актер с потенциальным контрактом на миллион.  
— Ох, кто бы мог подумать, что когда-нибудь мы будем рассуждать о подобных суммах? — Закари смешно округлил глаза. — Сидим тут как два толстосума и считаем свои богатства и достижения. Мда... я уже не помню, когда мог просто так гулять ночь напролет по бруклинскому мосту, распивая вино и цитируя кого-нибудь из твоих обожаемых классиков.  
— Сбавь обороты, слишком много бродвейского фарса, слишком, — Пайн скривился. — И вообще ты так говоришь, будто мы старики какие-нибудь.  
— Да? А если я сделаю так? — Крис удивленно охнул, когда, Куинто буквально столкнул его с лавочки и повалился следом на мокрую траву. Апрельское солнце не могло прогреть землю, но зато его лучи бликами путались в цветущих деревьях и листве. Все вокруг было таким ярким и сочным, но Пайн почему-то зацепился взглядом за кусочек серого неба, такой контраст завораживал и напоминал их с Заком отношения. Ну вот зачем он это устроил? Зачем повалил на траву и теперь прижимался теплым боком? Они лежали рядом плечом к плечу совсем как тогда. Сейчас даже не требовалось поддерживать разговор, можно было просто сонно жмуриться и наслаждаться спокойствием. Крис так и делал, пока громкий хрипловатый смех Куинто не вернул его в реальность.  
Пайн так толком и не понял, что так развеселило его спутника, но тоже рассмеялся в ответ. Нелепость ситуации зашкаливала, еще минуту назад они спокойно сидели на лавочке, а сейчас валялись на газоне, не обращая внимания на косые взгляды и выроненное мороженное. Так вели себя в парке только юные парочки, но Крис абсолютно не чувствовал, что они с Заком чем-то от них отличаются. Казалось, что вчера в клубе с ним разговаривала искореженная, холодная и надменная копия Куинто. А сейчас, вот здесь рядом был человек, в которого Пайн влюбился по уши: резковатый, саркастичный, но смешливый и очень теплый Закари. Крис был готов поверить, что история движется по кругу, потому что когда-то он уже чувствовал такую же легкость, переполняющую сердце.  
В той жизни, что Пайн вел в Лос-Анджелесе, практически не было места настоящим эмоциям. Постоянно требовалось держать маску, вежливо улыбаться. Даже с девушками, с которыми его сводила Мелисса, приходилось постоянно сдерживать себя, и с теми, кто ему действительно нравился, в том числе.  
— Когда ты успел это придумать?  
— Не поверишь, — Куинто повернулся к нему. — Когда ехал за тобой. Я вообще-то планировал посидеть за бранчем, поболтать и все. Вот только когда я проезжал этот парк, меня осенило, подумал, что выйдет здорово. По крайней мере, в фильмах я такие моменты люблю.  
— А мне они кажутся дурным тоном, — Пайн глубоко вдохнул свежий воздух, думая, что голова кружится именно из-за переизбытка кислорода. — Если все и правда повторяется, то сейчас идиллию должен нарушить твой не вовремя позвонивший бойфренд.  
— Не волнуйся, не позвонит, — коротко отрезал Закари таким тоном, что Крис не посмел выспрашивать подробности.  
— Окей, — он приподнялся на локтях. — А ты помнишь, как закончился тот день?  
— Конечно, — Куинто мечтательно улыбнулся, к удивлению, не опускаясь до сальных шуточек, за что Крис был ему благодарен. — Ты так восхищался тогда. Знаешь... некоторые моменты западают в память навсегда.  
— Да уж... — согласно кивнул Пайн, вспоминая, как в тот вечер они стояли на Бруклинском мосту. Весь Нью-Йорк был как на ладони, и он глаз не мог оторвать от солнца, утопающего в кроваво-красных волнах.  
— Поехали?  
— А давай, — Крис быстро поднялся на ноги, чувствуя, как промокшая толстовка неприятно липнет к футболке, и протянул руку Закари.  
— Если хочешь, на заденем сиденье есть худи, нечего в мокром сидеть, — посоветовал Куинто, когда они уселись в машину. — Иногда надеваю, чтобы пробежаться с собаками. Удобно возить кое-какие вещи в машине.  
— Эм... спасибо, — перегнувшись, Пайн нашарил огромное черное худи, достаточно растянутое, чтобы поверить в то, что Зак частенько носит его. Мысли о вещах Куинто следовало гнать сразу. Не хватало только заделаться в фетишисты.  
Сняв очки, Крис натянул толстовку, а когда снова глянул на Зака, увидел, что тот откровенно пялится.  
— Что-то не так? Волосы я сейчас пригла...  
— Все в порядке, просто я и забыл какого безумного цвета могут быть твои глаза, — хмыкнул спутник и, разорвав зрительный контакт, завел машину. Всю дорогу они молчали, думая каждый о своем. Да и на мосту тоже смотрели на водную гладь и сливающееся с ней небо и не нарушали приятную тишину. Закари задумчиво теребил кожаный браслетик на запястье и подслеповато жмурился, а Крис безрезультатно пытался анализировать происходящие. Куда он попал? Создавалось впечатление, что провали во временную дыру — все тот же мост, тот же город и... наверное, чувства.  
Пока они стояли рядом, все казалось до смешного простым: есть он и есть Закари, который в любой момент может скрыться за поворотом. Об этом Пайн старался не думать. Зачем? Он и без того долго мучал себя неразделенной любовь. и не хотел погружаться в те воды снова. В конечном итоге, он наконец-то выполнил первый совет психотерапевта — встреться со страхом лицом к лицу.  
Крис вздрогнул, когда понял, что Зак снова смотрит на него внимательно, изучающе. Судя по серьезному взгляду из-под бровей и морщинкам, располосовавшим лоб, он пытался решить для себя какой-то крайне важный вопрос.  
Когда в следующее мгновение Куинто наклонился к Пайну, стало понятно, что именно он задумал. И черт возьми, ничем хорошим это закончится не могло. Случайный поцелуй мгновенно разрушил бы хрупкое равновесие между ними. Неужели Закари этого не понимал или ему было гораздо интересней ходить по краю? Так или иначе, Крис не мог отшатнуться или выставить руки перед собой, говоря решительное «нет». Все что он сделал — это повернулся так, что сухие губы Куинто коротко мазнули его по щеке.  
— Зак, не нужно было.  
— Знаю. Извини. Просто... — незаконченная фраза так и повисла в воздухе. Возможно к лучшему.  
— Уже холодает, давай поедем отсюда, — предложил Пайн, чтобы хоть как-то разрядить ситуацию.  
— Конечно.  
Зак не стал обсуждать произошедшее. Крис был благодарен за то, что он не опустился до дешевых театральных жестов и просто предложил покататься по городу. За рулем Куинто поначалу молчал и был сосредоточен на дороге. Кажется, этот недопоцелуй смутил его даже больше, чем Пайн мог предположить. Наверное, именно поэтому Закари тоже не решался разрушить тишину, повисшую в салоне, надеясь, что все устаканится само собой.  
В какой-то степени Крису это даже нравилось, он не мучал себя поддержанием разговора, а просто наблюдал за пролетающими за стеклом улицами и снова восхищался бетонным величием Нью-Йорка. Если кто и мог устроить неповторимую экскурсию по этому кипящему жизнью городу, то только Куинто. Несмотря на то, что за пятнадцать лет город сильно изменился, неоновых вывесок, огромных баннеров и рекламы стало больше, а людей, затянутых в джинсы-индиго на порядок меньше, он все равно оставался необъяснимо притягательным. Сиротская романтика, если угодно. Пайн точно знал, что среди бетонных коробок, надстроек чайна-тауна и бесконечных лабиринтов темных улочек скрываются и бедные художественные мастерские, и пыльные книжные магазинчики... Вот об этом Зак совсем как раньше мог болтать часами, и Криса это вполне устраивало. Он изредка вставлял слово-другое, наблюдая как медленно на город наползают сумерки. В кромешную тьму Нью-Йорк с его иллюминацией погрузиться бы уже никогда не смог.  
— Ну вот, — когда окончательно стемнело, Закари сделал еще один круг по Манхэттену и остановил машину у гостиницы, которую назвал Крис. — Вроде ничем таким не занимались, а день пролетел так быстро, — он на секунду замолчал, а потом глянул на спутника. — Кристофер, мне сейчас не верится, что мы не виделись ст... — видимо, Куинто хотел выдать душераздирающую прощальную речь, но Пайн не дал ему этого сделать. Последние несколько часов в теплом салоне он чувствовал себя так умиротворенно и спокойно, что расставаться с этим чувством не хотелось. Тем более что «расставание» снова могло вылиться в пятнадцать лет недосказанности.  
— Может быть поужинаем? — Крис назвал самую очевидную причину, способную задержать Закари. — Я кроме завтрака и жутко сладкого мороженного с утра ничего не ел.  
— Ммм... я знаю пару неплохих ресторанчиков неподалеку, — в голосе Зака сквозил энтузиазм.  
— Боюсь представить, какие рестораны на Манхеттене ты называешь «неплохими», — Пайн кивнул в сторону гостиницы. — Мелисса поселила меня в шикарном месте, думаю, ресторан тут тоже неплох. Мне, если честно, уже лень куда-то ехать.  
— Ну ладно, — Куинто улыбнулся. — Посмотрим, посмотрим...  
В зал их пустили только потому что Крис числился в этой гостинице постояльцем, дресс-код, в конце концов, никто не отменял. Казалось бы, среди людей, затянутых в костюмы, он в кедах и огромной толстовке с чужого плеча должен был чувствовать себя неловко, но нет. Напротив сидел Зак, выглядевший ничуть не лучше, и вместе они составляли колоритную пару.  
— Добрый вечер, вы готовы сделать заказ? — не прошло и пары минут как к ним подошла девушка-официантка.  
— Да, конечно, — Куинто быстро пробежался по строчкам меню. — Тыквенный карри с нутом и цукини и салат на усмотрение шефа.  
— Конечно, — она перевела взгляд на Пайна. — А вы, сэр?  
— Кролик с розмарином. И... ты не против виски?  
— Бутылку Джонни Уокер пожалуйста, — Закари широко улыбнулся, смутив девушку.  
— Заказ будет готов в течение двадцати минут, — она поклонилась и поспешила удалиться.  
— Двадцать минут для кролика маловато, спорю, что подадут его они, как минимум, через полчаса, — хмыкнул Крис, глядя на часы. — Я отойду в уборную? Не могу дождаться, когда уже сниму линзы, за день глаза жутко устали.  
— Понимаю. Если что, на твою порцию я не покушусь, — Зак усмехнулся, а Пайн даже удивился тому, что тот все еще придерживается вегетарианства. Меньше всего Куинто походил на человека, питающегося одними салатами.  
Зайдя в уборную, Крис первым делом умылся и уставился на свое отражение в зеркале. Зачем он все это устроил? Неуверенность и иррациональный страх, пропавшие после разговора в парке, возвратились в двойном размере. Он точно знал, что за ужином молчать не выйдет, и боялся, что виски развяжет ему язык. Пообещав себе держаться в рамках, Пайн вернулся в зал и первое, что бросилось ему в глаза — вольготно развалившийся на стуле Закари, с преувеличенным интересом уставившийся в телефон.  
— Майлз, — словно почувствовав на себе осуждающий взгляд, объяснил Куинто.  
— Уже потерял тебя?  
— Нет, он работает. Съемки в Токио.  
— Даже так? Четно говоря, я бы и не подумал, что у вас все настолько... серьезно, — Крис мысленно дал сам себе подзатыльник. Нечего начинать такие разговоры.  
— Поверь, ты не первый и, наверняка, не последний, кто об этом говорит, — Закари устало вздохнул, убирая телефон в карман. — Мне даже в голову не приходила мысль о большой разнице в возрасте, если бы не заголовки таблоидов. Сначала об этом, потом о том, что он модель... Не мне тебе рассказывать о предрассудках, связанных с этой профессией. Затем полилась всякая грязь, в основном, обвинения в желании пропиариться и пророчества о скором разрыве. Меня это сначала жутко бесило, потому что я... видел все, наверное, а потом просто послал всех, перестал смотреть новостные сайты, купил новую квартиру и предложил Майлзу съехаться. Он согласился и до сих пор не дал мне ни единого повода пожалеть о поспешном решении.  
— Ну, судя по тому, что и у тебя разъезды, и у него... вы не так уж часто проводите время вместе, или тебя это не напрягает?  
— Если ты имеешь в виду измены или что-то в этом роде, то у нас нет секретов друг от друга, — Закари фыркнул. — Ты должен помнить, я придерживаюсь...  
— ...долбанной политики честности, — закончил за него Пайн. — Меня от нее до сих пор тошнит. Вот что ты ему сегодня сказал?  
— Правду, как всегда. Встречаюсь с тем самым «старым другом», — он прервался, не желая продолжать при официантке, выставляющей блюда перед ними, и продолжил, только когда она удалилась. — Тебе самому пришлось перед кем-то оправдываться, чтобы улизнуть на целый день?  
— Нет, — слишком быстро выпалил Крис, не ожидавший, что его личная жизнь тоже станет предметом обсуждения. — У меня просто не хватает времени на отношения, сам понимаешь.  
— Ну Кристофер, — Зак шутливо пнул его под столом, — я тебе тут, считай, душу вывернул, так что не думай, что одна фраза утолит мой интерес. Может, мне уже стоит присматривать смокинг на свадьбу или умасливать тебя, чтобы стать крестным, а?  
— Хватит, не смешно. Ничего такого у меня не происходит, никаких страстей. Все как у всех... у всех актеров, — обсуждать это с Закари хотелось меньше всего.  
— Какой же ты все-таки закрытый, — Куинто разлил виски по бокалам. — Хочешь я буду вопросы задавать? Тебе всего-то и нужно, что отвечать не задумываясь.  
— Плохая идея.  
— Есть постоянные отношения? — проигнорировал его Зак.  
— Я, кажется, уже сказал, — Пайн начинал злиться. — Нет, нету.  
— А хотя бы на примете? Например, восходящая голливудская звездочка?  
У Криса едва не вырвалось глуповатое «в данный момент только ты», но, вовремя прикусив язык, он выдал лишь скупое:  
— Ответ так же отрицательный, стараюсь не смешивать отношения и работу, особенно учитывая, что вторая занимает почти все мое время.  
— Слушай, так не пойдет, — Закари осуждающе покачал головой. — У меня тоже уйма работы и что? Я же стараюсь находить пару дней в месяц, чтобы посвятить их бойфренду.  
— Послушай... — первый глоток виски тут же ударил в голову. — После некоторых событий мне не так уж просто открываться кому-то, не то что завязывать серьезные отношения.  
— Крис... — Закари шумно выдохнул, и за столом повисла тишина, которую они удачно использовали приступив наконец к ужину. Пайн понимал, что следовало сдержаться и не говорить последней фразы. Вся легкость исчезла, а на ее месте появились воспоминания.  
— Можно еще вопрос? — первым нарушил молчание Куинто.  
— Конечно.  
— Извини, мне просто любопытно. Я видел твои фотографии с моделями, разными девушками то на пляже, то в кафе... Не нужно объяснять мне специфику бизнеса, я и сам все знаю, но ты теперь только по... — было видно, как Зак пытается подобрать слова, но Крис и без этого все понял.  
— С течением времени выяснилось, что это не так уж принципиально. Главное — чувства, — он невесело улыбнулся. — С которыми у меня дела обстоят не так уж просто.  
— Боже, ты неисправим, — Куинто отсалютовал стаканом. — Все такой же романтик.  
Пайну было, что на это ответить, но не хотелось развивать неловкую для себя тему. Конечно, он знал, что рано или поздно к этому разговору придется вернуться, но время еще не настало.  
Спустя несколько минут Крис краем глаза заметил, что девушки за соседним столиком откровенно пялятся на них, кажется, они узнали Зака. Извечная проблема в их бизнесе, от своей известности никуда не денешься. И пусть между ними сейчас не происходило ничего компрометирующего, Пайну не нравилась перспектива того, что их совместные фото утекут в сеть.  
— За нами наблюдают, — шепнул он. — Кажется, пора убираться отсюда.  
— Ох, черт, — Куинто залпом осушил очередной стакан. — Так хорошо сидели, даже не хочет...  
— Расходиться необязательно, — Крис, не зная зачем, все-таки произнес это. — Можем взять бутылку и поднять в номер.  
— Это приглашение? — Зак вопросительно выгнул бровь.  
— Да. На бутылку вермута.  
Поднимаясь в лифте, Пайн косился на хмурого, раскрасневшегося и какого-то уставшего Закари и не понимал, почему от одной мысли, что вскоре они останутся наедине, колени подкашивались. Уж слишком искрило между ними. Куинто не был похож на пресловутого «мужчину мечты», но никого более желанного для Криса сейчас не существовало. Во всех смыслах. Пайн знал о существующих границах, которые переступать ни за что нельзя, но... в полутемном номере, с бутылкой наперевес и горящими глазами Закари, даже это не имело значения.  
В номере Куинто явно не чувствовал себя скованно, пройдя вглубь комнаты он сразу же опустился в кресло, вальяжно откинувшись на спинку. Было видно, что весь вечер он только и ждал момента, когда можно будет расслабиться и не бояться, что кому-то вздумается сделать фотографию исподтишка.  
— Итак, ну и где же обещанная выпивка? — Зак ухмыльнулся, глядя на Криса, по-прежнему стоявшего посреди номера.  
— Так и думал, что ты только ради этого поднялся, — хмыкнул тот и, стянув через голову худи, прошел к мини-бару. Обычно качество и разнообразие алкоголя прямо пропорционально соответствовало звездности гостиницы, и Пайн в очередной раз мысленно сказал Мелиссе спасибо. Здесь оказался и классический виски, и ром, и обещанный вермут. — Я его, конечно, еще не пробовал, но...  
— Давай... — Закари подался в перед и, забирав бутылку, тут же плеснул себе в стакан золотистую жидкость. Сделав глоток, он скривился и тихо выругался, в очередной раз доказывая, что наедине остается все тем же придирчивым, едким, но крайне очаровательным засранцем. — Пиздец, что за пойло? И эта гостиница с таким баром замахнулась на пять звезд? — Куинто пробежался глазами по этикетке. — Нет, я такое пить не буду, тащи лучше классику. Обойдемся сегодня без экспериментов.  
— Окей, как хочешь, — Пайн кивнул и, забрав несчастный вермут, поплелся обратно к мини-бару. Да, сейчас он мог не волноваться за счет, который ему выставят при выселении, но вскрытую бутылку все равно было жалко. Посчитав, что односолодовое виски должно понравиться обоим, Крис снова развернулся к креслу и, к своему удивлению, увидел Зака, стягивающего кардиган.  
— Что? — видимо, вся гамма эмоций отразилась у него на лице. — Ты не простив, надеюсь?  
— А должен быть? — Пайн передал Куинто бутылку, и, прежде чем ответить, тот разлил виски.  
— В нашей ситуации... думаю, да. Понимаешь, лишний раз лучше не провоцировать, — он залпом осушил стакан.  
— В нашей ситуации? — эхом повторил Крис.  
— Не строй из себя дурака, ты все понял.  
— Зак, — Пайн обескураженно уселся напротив. — Зачем ты начинаешь?  
— Я знаю, что ты постоянно об этом думаешь. Не лучше ли раз и навсегда все обсудить и закрыть эту тему? — удивляться тому, что они с Заком до сих пор чувствуют состояние друг друга, было бессмысленно.  
— Тут нечего обсуждать, это дело прошлого, — Крис тоже сделал глоток.  
— Себе хоть не ври. Будь оно так, сегодня на мосту ты бы наорал меня, оттолкнул, а не увернулся, подставляя щеку и этим смягчая последствия.  
— Хочешь сказать, ты это специально придумал? Какая-то изощренная проверка?  
— Если тебе так спокойней, то можешь думать, что да, — Закари улыбнулся одними уголками губ, снова опрокидывая стакан. Такое ощущение, что эти слова давались ему только на пьяную голову. — О себе я все давно знаю, а вот то, чего хочется тебе — загадка.  
— Тебе интересно, чего хочу я? — Пайн усмехнулся. Закари продолжал заигрывать, в то время как его терпение достигло критической точки. Если слишком долго держать чувства в себе, однажды они выплеснутся наружу. — Тебе в алфавитном порядке или по приоритету расставить? Я хочу не вспоминать о тебе постоянно, не думать «а что бы на это сказал Зак?», не дарить призраку прошлого двадцать пять процентов своего времени. Ты понимаешь, что прошло пятнадцать лет, а я чувствую то же самое?! — он подорвался с дивана и принялся нарезать круги по комнате. — Хотя нет, не то же... теперь я понимаю каким был идиотом, что таскался за тобой щенком и лез со своей дурацкой привязанностью. Ну естественно, ты же стал для меня главным человеком в Нью-Йорке! Я тогда обожал тебя... да что тогда, я и сейчас смотрю и не могу слова выдавить, потому что, блять... только потому что ты рядом. Зак, мне уже безумно хочется нормальных отношений, но нет, не могу. Ты хоть понимаешь, как смешно взрослому мужику каждый гребанный раз бояться, что после отличного секса его просто выгонят на улицу? Ты тогда поступил как мудак и до сих пор так поступаешь... Вот только, да, мне не девятнадцать, я не дрожащая девственница, я почти тебя «пережил». Почти, потому что после того, как ты внезапно снова появился в моей... — Крису не удалось договорить. Резко подавшись вперед, Куинто грубо схватил его за футболку и дернул на себя, сминая губы жестким поцелуем.  
Стакан со звоном полетел на пол, заливая дорогущий ковер виски, а Пайн чувствовал его вкус на губах Закари. Тот целовался жадно, толкался языком и сильнее прижимал Криса, у которого от этого голова шла кругом. Зак выбрал самый подходящий момент, чтобы втянуть его в это безумие. И теперь Пайн и думать не мог о каких-то там границах дозволенного.  
— Что ты творишь? Как же твой... Майлз? — задыхаясь, Крис уткнулся в шею Закари, чувствуя теплые руки на пояснице. Было страшно сжигать все мосты, но сейчас ему просто не хватило духа, чтобы сказать «нет».  
— Тебя это не должно волновать, не в этот раз, — неожиданно серьезно сказал Куинто.  
— Блять, что ты несешь? — секундная расслабленность тут же сменилась раздраженным непониманием. Пайн не отстранился, но ощутимо толкнул Зака. — Ты хотя бы слышал, о чем я только что тут распинался или все твои мысли были о том, как меня трахнуть? Мне хватило и одного раза.  
— Эй! Остынь. С Джо все было иначе, ты сам вчера говорил «долго и счастливо», он стал моим первым серьезным чувством, и я всё пытался делать правильно, а с Майлзом... Он меня понимает и... Я не буду тебе ничего обещать, потому что ты и сам знаешь — это жизнь, и мы не..  
— Если это аргументы в пользу того, почему я должен под тебя лечь, то звучит как-то неубедительно, — Крис и сам не ожидал от себя такого цинизма.  
— Только не нужно говорить, что ты не думал об этом, — Зак не собирался ходить вокруг да около.  
— Думал, — он не стал кривить душой. — Но нахрена нам это нужно? Ты не боишься последствий?  
— Забей на последствия, — Куинто снова утянул его в поцелуй куда более страстный и осмысленный. Пайн терялся в знакомом запахе, исходившем от волос и кожи Зака, и только новый парфюм давал понять, что сейчас все иначе. Терпкие нотки напоминали, что сейчас с ним другой Закари, не такой стройный, молодой не такой открытый, в конце концов... И вести себя с ним нужно совершено по-другому, но Крис ничего не мог с собой сделать, сердце стучало так, что едва не проламывало грудную клетку, а вязкое, затопляющие желание подчиняло себе.  
— Блять, как я хочу тебя, — Зак пытался еще что-то говорить, одновременно целуя Пайна и пытаясь затащить его себе на колени. — Ты даже не представляешь, каким ты стал...  
— Каким? — отстранившись, Крис лукаво выгнул бровь. Теперь он уже не боялся ляпнуть что-то не то или выставить себя дураком. Пайн знал, что делает, на что идет и был готов на многое, чтобы получить в награду тихие стоны удовольствия. Он даже не стал ломаться и медлить, когда после очередного поцелуя-укуса Куинто несильно, но достаточно для того, чтобы Крис сообразил, что от него хотят, надавил на плечи.  
— Давай... пожалуйста, — Пайн сам не понимал, почему с такой готовностью опустился на колени. Наверное, потому что в его воображении всё всегда происходило именно так: Закари не был груб, наоборот он предоставлял всю инициативу партнеру, не говоря ничего напрямую, а лишь тихонько подталкивая в нужном направлении. Крис никогда не опускался до слишком пошлых или грязных фантазий, в мыслях все было крайне осторожно и интимно. Даже более интимно чем просто секс.  
Пайн устроился между разведенных ног Закари и осторожно потянулся к ремню. Широкий, с металлической пряжкой он поддался не сразу, с болтами и молнией Крис справился куда быстрее. Собственное возбуждение росло, подгоняя, и он настойчиво потянул джинсы вместе с боксерами вниз, заставив Зака недовольно фыркнуть и приподняться.  
То, что мучить обоих и растягивать удовольствие не получится, Пайн понял сразу же как только увидел член Закари. Напряженный, с выступившей маленькой каплей смази тот требовал к себе немедленного внимания. Подавшись вперед, Крис слизнул ее, и вырвавшийся у Куинто низкий стон стал лучшей наградой.  
Очередное подверженнее того, что он делает все правильно, Пайн получил, когда, обхватив головку губами, принялся двигаться медленно и размерено, не срываясь на бешеный темп, одновременно оглаживая пальцами выступающие тазобедренные косточки. Он брал достаточно глубоко и точно знал, что в сочетании с прикосновениями к нежной, натянутой коже, это ощущается восхитительно. Крис трахал себя, сжимая губы вокруг ствола, очерчивал языком выступившие вены, прижимал головку к небу и сглатывал... Он прекрасно знал, что нужно делать, чтобы доставить Заку удовольствие, и собирался применить все свои приобретенные навыки в деле. Казалось, ничего не может быть лучше Куинто с его немыми, произнесенными одним губами просьбами, когда член в очередной проскальзывал глубже в горло.  
— Черт, и где ты так... ох... — Крису было лестно, что благодаря его стараниям Куинто и двух слов связать не мог.  
— У меня было достаточно времени, — он глянул на любовника снизу вверх и, с секунду подумав, добавил: — И хорошие учителя.  
Пайн знал, какую реакцию произведут его слова, и в тайне надеялся на нее. Казалось, что Закари запустит пальцы в волосы и уткнет его в пах, натягивая на себя, но нет, тот как всегда оставался непредсказуем.  
Едва ли не зарычав, Куинто схватил Криса за грудки и потянул наверх. Не хотелось даже сопротивляться, когда, коротко поцеловав, Закари приподнялся и с пугающей легкостью толкнул его на кровать. Этот человек не имел никакого права ревновать, но Пайн с удовольствием прикрыл глаза, почувствовав, как чужое тяжелое тело прижимает его к матрасу. Черт, как же этого не хватало!  
Зак слепо тыкался ему в щеки, губы, ключицы, целовал и прикусывал кожу, оставляя расплывающиеся красновато-сиреневые цветы. Криса трясло от этих хаотичных прикосновений, он цеплялся за майку, скользя ладонями по ребрам Куинто. Казалось, тот так завелся, что не способен был ждать ни минуты, но нет, Зак не торопился. Внезапная вспышка не то ревности, не то злости быстро сошла на нет, оставив после себя только жгучее желание. Он задрал футболку на Пайне и принялся вырисовывать узоры на его животе и груди, плавно переходя к соскам и лаская их. Спускаться к кромке брюк он не спешил, хотя возбуждение Криса казалось уже невыносимым. Молния неприятно давила на вставший член, и сам Куинто наверняка чувствовал упирающийся ему в бедро ствол, но все равно не спешил избавить любовника от мучений. А Пайн не мог попросить, он вообще не мог вымолвить и слова, вместо этого тихо постанывая.  
— Давай, мне это нужно.  
— Ты готов? — Зак поднял на него тяжелый взгляд. Стало ясно, что одного слова достаточно, чтобы он остановится, пересилив себя.  
— Глупый вопрос, — Крис нетерпеливо подался на встречу.  
— Учти, я спрашивал, — улыбнулся Закари и... нет, он не принялся срывать с партнера одежду, а наоборот... медлил в нерешительности? Куинто смутился? До Пайна с опозданием дошло, что любовник задумался о последствиях, ведь ему было, что терять.  
Решив что-то и кивнув самому себе, Зак принялся стягивать с Криса футболку, джинсы, а затем и боксеры. Почему-то он, уже давно не стеснявшийся своего нагого тела и чужих ощупывающих взглядов, смутился. Лежать абсолютно нагим перед Закари... по меньшей мере, было странно, но еще более странно было видеть как Куинто это заводит. В его движениях появился резкость и вожделение, которых прежде не наблюдалось.  
Усевшись Крису на бедра, Закари ухмыльнулся и вытащил из заднего кармана полуспущенных джинсов презерватив. Ну кто бы сомневался! Куинто был готов к любим поворотам судьбы. Пайн как завороженный смотрел на то, как пальцы аккуратно разрывают упаковку и раскатывают резинку по твердому члену. Это казалось чем-то настолько личным, настолько откровенным, что Крису хотелось потянуться и дотронутся, дабы убедиться, что это не просто очередная горячая фантазия.  
— У меня нет смазки, — Зак пробежался пальцами по бедру Пайна и почти нежно огладил сжатое кольцо мышц. — Будет... больно. Извини  
— В первый раз ты не был таким заботливым, — Крис с готовностью развел ноги шире, прекрасно понимая, как пошло и вызывающе это смотрится со стороны. — А сейчас мне плевать.  
Вместо ответа Закари коснулся его губ, передав в этом поцелуе все невысказанные слова, чувства и неисполненные обещания. Первая волна неконтролируемой похоти схлынула, и теперь Пайн понимал, что куда важней обычного, животного секса для него телесный контакт, прикосновения и забота.  
Отвлекая партнера ласками, Куинто смочил пальцы слюной и на пробу толкнулся пальцем. Да, было неприятно и даже больно, но терпимо. В конце концов, все эти пятнадцать лет Крис не хранил верность свой первой... любви.  
— Нормально? — не переставая двигать пальцем, растягивая мышцы, Зак чмокнул его в ключицу.  
— Да, только не останавливайся, — Пайн двинул бедрами и почувствовал, как любовник положил ему подушку под поясницу и добавил второй палец. Теперь дискомфорт стал более ощутим, со смазкой, конечно, было бы проще. Но Крис чувствовал, что их воссоединение должно проходить именно так, через боль. Теперь, набравшись опыта, он знал — главное — это довериться человеку. А этому человеку, что бы между ними не происходило, Пайн доверял безоговорочно.  
— Ладно, мне кажется, уже можно... дальше, — в голосе Зака слышалось непривычно много нежности, опасения и чертовой осторожности. Крису катастрофически не хватало того Куинто, который не мог держать себя в руках и трогательно восхищался его телом. А сейчас уже чувствовался опыт, возраст...  
Когда тугая головка толкнулась в первый раз, Пайн тихонько охнул. Член шел туго, но Закари, уткнувшись лбом в лоб, хоть и дышал надсадно, но себя контролировал отлично.  
— Помоги мне, — шепнул он, опираясь на локти. — Расслабься.  
Крис честно старался, ощущая, как с каждым едва уловимым движением Куинто заполняет его. Он чувствовал, как по телу растекается жар, как начинает бить дрожь по мере того, как мышцы уступают под натиском члена. Прикрыв глаза, Пайн застонал и подался навстречу, насаживаясь на ствол, когда Зак принялся осторожно и размеренно толкаться в него.  
— Тшш, детка, не так быстро. Ты прекрасен, не как тогда... по-другому... Но мне нравится, ты нравишься... — Куинто принялся нашептывать какую-то ерунду, которая смешивалась в один сплошной поток удовольствия напополам с чувством наполненности и единения. Крису хотелось чувствовать Зака каждой клеточкой тела еще сильнее, еще острее... Хотелось, чтобы Куинто разделил его лихорадку, но тот по-прежнему выглядел слишком осмотрительным, слишком осторожным.  
— Я не мальчик, со мной можно по-другому, — простонал Крис, смотря прямо в глаза партнеру. — Я не сломаюсь, пожалуйста... Закари, — он приподнял бедра, решительно подавшись на встречу, и вот она — реакция! Выдержка наконец покинула Куинто. Рыкнув, он устроил ноги Пайна у себя на поясе и толкнулся уже гораздо резче, сразу на все длину. Зак принялся вбиваться в безумном темпе и теперь по номеру разносился пошлый звук соприкосновения их тел, заводящий еще сильней. Вот теперь Крис видел того Куинто — горячего, несдержанного, полудикого, берущего то, что ему предлагают. И Пайн стонал от удовольствия, вверяя себя любовнику.  
Тот прекрасно знал, что делать. Обхватив член партнера ладонью, он принялся ритмично двигать ей, задавая ритм собственным толчкам. Естественно, Крису хватило пары движений, чтобы с хриплым стоном кончить в его кулак. Сделав еще пару толчков, Зак вздрогнул и излился следом.  
— Вау... — тяжело дыша он упал рядом. — Боже... Кристофер, это было просто охуенно, не предст... Эй, ты как? — забота в голосе просто убивала.  
— Я? Нормально, — Пайн медленно приходил в себя. На место удовольствия пришила тянущая боль. Ничего страшного, теплый душ и сон должны были все исправить, оставив на утро лишь пикантное напоминание.  
Куинто выглядел донельзя счастливым и удовлетворенным и, слава богу, молчал, предоставляя возможность каждому из них побыть наедине с собой. Крису это правда не пошло на пользу, в голову лезли идиотские мысли о том, что они могли бы уже много лет вот так лежать бок о бок и бездумно пялиться в потолок, отходя от оргазма.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что это... ну, ничего не меняет. Нет, стоп, ничего не говори. Меняет, но не... Блять, рядом с тобой я растерял все свое красноречие, — Зак все-таки вернул его с небес на землю.  
— Лучше бы ты молчал.  
— Я просто хотел прояснить ситуацию, — он нахмурился, непонимающе уставившись на любовника. — Недосказанность — главный враг отношений.  
— Отношения? Куинто, какие нахуй отношения?! Что ты вообще несешь? — не выдержал и рявкнул Крис, рывком садясь в кровати. — Сам говорил не думать о последствиях и что в итоге? Начинаешь задушевные беседы спустя три минуты после секса? Не нужно, я и сам все прекрасно понимаю.  
— Ты слишком нервный для человека, который только что так стонал, — Зак шутливо толкнул его в бок. — Сходи в душ, может, хоть он тебя расслабит, если мне не удалось.  
— Как скажешь, — Пайн подорвался и под беззастенчивым взглядом Закари прошествовал в сторону ванной. После близости такого рода нагота уже не смущала. — И... прости.  
— Прощу, если через пару минут ты вернешься, — Куинто послал ему теплую улыбку. — Я жду.  
Все-таки он мастерски умел жонглировать словами и интонациями. Спокойный тон снизил градус раздражения, а прохладные струи и вовсе уничтожили его. В конце концов, злиться на Закари было не за что, он оказался прав, говоря, что не стоит играть в молчанку. Однажды они уже сыграли в подобную игру, последствия которой рикошетили до сих пор. Пайн прекрасно понимал, что то, что произошло между ними сейчас — секс на одну ночь. Снова. Правда в этот раз Крис шел на это осознано и не надеялся ни на какие... перспективы. Хотя он малодушно бы согласился на все, что мог предложить Закари. Отношения на расстоянии, отношения по уикендам, просто регулярный секс и длинные разговоры по ночам... да, в конце концов, унизительный статус любовника. Хах, даже звучало это глупо. Крис думал, что сможет примириться с этим, но оказалось, все мечты рушились довольно просто — нежным голосом Куинто, предназначенным не ему.  
— ...когда? Да, конечно, детка, я постараюсь встретить тебя. Да-да, знаю, что самолет рано утром, но, — Куинто заметил вышедшего из душа Пайна и, черт, даже не удосужился повесить трубку. — Уже скоро, конечно... Угу, я тоже. Попозже обсудим, ладно? — пауза. — Хорошо, спокойной ночи, целую.  
Воркуя по телефону, он улыбался так открыто, и в этом изгибе губ было столько... всего, что у Криса зубы сводило. Так обычно улыбаются, смотря на любимого человека, разговаривая с ним или даже думая о нем.  
— Серьезно? Ты не мог подождать или на балкон выйти? — как можно спокойнее выдал Пайн, но, судя по валяющимся в кресле майке и джинсам Куинто, тот даже с кровати подниматься не собирался. — Ответить смс? Нет? Тоже не подходит?  
— Хватит язвить, — Закари тоже позволил себя едкое раздражение. — Что не так?  
— Ты не чувствуешь себя двуличной сволочью или предателем там?  
— Так, давай обойдемся без театральных речей, мне их в свое время хватило, — Зак прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.  
— Ты трахался со мной, а потом как ни в чем не бывало трепался со своим бойфрендом. Отчитывался? Одобрения его спрашивал? — у Крис от обиды голос дрожал, он надеялся, что сладкая иллюзия просуществует хотя бы до утра.  
— Тебя серьезно волнует Майлз, наши с ним отношения? — было видно, что Куинто с трудом сдерживается и готов вот-вот взорваться. — Не смеши меня. Ты прекрасно знал, что у меня есть бойфренд, и все равно... Если хочешь показать, какой ты теперь взрослый и независимый, то играй до конца. Не нужно строить их себя святого.  
— Охуеть, Куинто, то есть ты хотел сказать, что я к тебе в штаны полез? Зашибись просто...  
— Я, видимо, поторопился с выводом, что ты «вырос». Нет, Крис, ты остался все таким же полуистеричным ранимым, мальчиком, напридумывавшим себе сказок, — он пробормотал это себе под нос, но Пайн все прекрасно расслышал. — Маленький принц еб... Какого черта?! — едва ли не заорал Зак, когда в ему в голову прилетела собственная скомканная майка. Истеричный? Пусть скажет спасибо, что это не лампа или не пепельница!  
— Пошел нахуй. Нет, серьезно, выметайся прямо сейчас, — вслед за майкой в Закари полетели его джинсы. — Не будем тянуть до утра. Однажды ты поступил точно так же, так что теперь моя очередь. Проваливай.  
— Без проблем, как пожелаешь, — естественно, Куинто не мог позволить взять себя на слабо. Крису оставалось только удивляться, как тот умудряется сохранять достоинство, даже когда кроме боксеров на нем ничего нет. Охапка одежды в руках не в счет. Во взбешенном состоянии Зак был способен на что угодно и следовало радоваться, что ограничился он лишь тем, что со всей дури хлопнул на прощание дверью.  
Крис мстительно улыбнулся, представляя, как уже в коридоре Куинто пытается натянуть джинсы и пугает злым взглядом ночного портье.  
Он не был влюблен в этого человека, он его любил несмотря на все обиды и многолетнее молчание. Если разуму еще можно было приказать и оборвать соединившую их нить, то сердце оставалось глухо. Плевать на бойфренда, на гребанные последствия, без Куинто было одиноко в пустом номере и попросту хотелось, чтобы он оказался рядом. Да, Пайн не мог злиться на него долго, особенно после того как заметил валявшиеся на полу ключи и кошелек... Да что уж там, этот горделивый придурок даже кроссовки забрать не потрудился!  
Ну и куда он теперь уйдет? Пересилив себя, Крис потянулся к мобильнику. Уж лучше так, чем наградить гостиницу таким подарком как раздраженный злой Куинто, шатающийся босиком по коридорам. Хорошо хоть этот задрот свой драгоценный телефон из рук ни на минуту не выпускал!  
— Ты где? — сходу спросил Пайн. Никаких извинений или приветствий Зак не заслужил.  
— В баре.  
Наспех натянув штаны и толстовку, Крис поспешил вниз. Вещи Куинто он не взял намеренно, желая, чтобы тот еще поднялся в номер. Расставаться в баре при чужих косых взглядах совсем не хотелось. Да что уж там, расставаться с Закари вообще не хотелось. Теперь Пайн мог себе в этом признаться. В обмен на время, проведенное с этим человеком, он был готов поступиться и гордостью, и пресловутыми собственническими чувствами.  
— Я думал, ты ушел, — он уселся за стойку и с любопытством оглядел бар. В поздний час он был полупустым, и лишь пара запоздалых посетителей отмечала что-то за дальним столиком. Крис старался смотреть куда угодно, но только не на Куинто, примостившегося на барном стуле, словно потрепанный воробей, поджав замерзшие ноги.  
На контрасте с шикарным рестораном тот выглядел совсем жалко. Пайна в один миг затопила противная вязкая волна отвращения к себе. Выгнать Зака, да еще и в таком виде было ужасной идеей.  
— Как видишь, нет, — тот даже не удосужился поднять взгляд.  
— Прости, я... не думал, что ты, нуу... действительно уйдешь, — Крис шумно выдохнул, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. — Это все на эмоциях, накипело... Не нужно было срываться. Если хочешь, я могу сказать это вслух — Куинто ты был чертовски прав.  
— Прав в чем? — Закари наконец посмотрел на него, дожидаясь, видимо, еще более развёрнутых извинений.  
— Я тоже виноват, знал, на что шел, — фыркнул Пайн. — Доволен?  
— Знал он, на что шел... Ты же в курсе, что слова могут ранить, а я к слову чувствителен как любой актер. Как и ты, Кристофер.  
— Как и я, — эхом повторил Крис. Ему не нравилось, что Куинто считает жертвой лишь себя, но спорить он не стал, ограничившись лишь замечанием. — Ты мог промолчать. Если хотел бы.  
— Да что ты? — Зак недовольно цокнул языком, и вид у него в этом момент был таким надменным, что Пайн едва не пожалел о том, что спустился сюда. — А чего хотел ты? Чтобы я проигнорировал звонок бойфренда? По-твоему, мне не следовало отвечать? Сам подумай, как расценил бы это на его месте...  
— Понятия не имею, — Крис придвинулся ближе. — В самом деле, Куинто, один пропущенный звонок у тебя на одних весах со словами, способными испортить...  
— Испортить что? — собеседник саркастично выгнул бровь, но за гримасами невозможно было спрятать тяжелый, уставший взгляд. — Надеюсь, ты не хотел сказать «отношения»? Потому что это самое не походящее слово, которым можно описать то, что между нами творится. Хуже только назвать это «любовью». Ты сам знаешь — мы не уйдем за руки в закат, ничего такого не будет. В реальной жизни хэппи-энды вообще случаются нечасто, понимаешь?  
— Да, разумеется, я о таком и не прошу, — Крис слабо улыбнулся. — Но ты все равно мог бы поаккуратнее обращаться с моими чувствами... Хоть в этот раз.  
— Майлз мой бойфренд, и о нем я тоже должен думать. Это был не рядовой разговор из разряда «я позвонил, чтобы пожелать тебе спокойной ночи». Я не мог не ответить, разница во времени и все такое... Он выкроил пару минут, чтобы узнать встречу я его в аэропорту или нет.  
— И что ты ему сказал? — Крис испытующе уставился на мужчину.  
— Что встречу, разумеется.  
— Я не об этом, а том где ты и с кем.  
— Сказал, что дома, — честно ответил Закари, сверля таким взглядом, от которого хотелось съежиться и натянуть капюшон толстовки.  
— Так, значит, работает твоя хваленая политика честности? — Пайн понимал, что своими комментариями распаляет Куинто, но, черт возьми, он одновременно боялся и был без ума от глаз, которые вместе со злостью наполнялись каким-то неистовым огнем.  
— Не лезь в мои отношения, — мгновенно среагировал и огрызнулся Закари. — Ты просто должен знать, что между нами все прозрачно.  
— Как скажешь, — Крис пожал плечами. — Я понимаю, что нас ничего не связывает. Но одно дело твердить это себе и совсем другое — услышать от тебя.  
— Ты ошибаешься, — Зак в первый раз за время, проведенное в баре, искренне улыбнулся. — У нас с тобой связь совершенно иного толка. Она есть, иначе случай не сводил бы на от раза к разу.  
— Если ты так думаешь... — Пайн покорно опустил голову.  
— Эй, хватит дуться, я серьезно. Думаешь, одному тебе плохо? Да, я чувствую себя как последняя сволочь что перед тобой, что перед Майлзом. И, знаешь, я решу эту проблему, разберусь сам, как и всегда, — он усмехнулся, глядя на грустную мину недавнего любовника. — Я слышал, что ты хороший актер, но не смей переигрывать. Лучше скажи... где, блять, мои кроссовки?  
Вместо ответа он получил только громкое молчание...  
— Издеваешься?  
Снова молчание.  
— Тааак, ладно, — уже по интонации стало ясно, что Закари все понял. Понял, почему Крис не выбросил его вещи или мирно не передал их через портье или ассистента. Куинто как обычно хватало пары секунд, чтобы выудить все, в чем Пайн и сам себе боялся признаться. — Ну что поделать, пошли наверх... за кроссовками.  
Они все обсудили, прояснили свои отношения, и у Зака не было причин задерживаться здесь до утра. Пройдя в номер, он поднял свои ключи с пола и, вскользь глянув на валяющиеся у развороченной кровати кроссовки, перевел вопросительный взгляд на Криса.  
— Ты останешься? — Пайн первым нарушил молчание. Он мог поклясться, что Закари ждал именно этого. Несмотря на все свое внешнее благополучие и состоятельность, Крис нуждался в одобрении этого человека. Закари давно разгадал его мысли и чувства, перед ним нестрашно было показаться уязвимым.  
— Да, конечно, — наигранно безразлично бросил Куинто, хотя было очевидно, что для него эти слова тоже значат многое. — Если ты не против, я все-таки схожу в душ, окей? Я быстро.  
— Конечно, — Пайн позволил себе расплыться в довольной улыбке, только когда дверь ванной захлопнулась. В этот раз он не упустил свой шанс, сделал все, что от него требовалось, чтобы угодить судьбе, в которую, к сожалению, ни один из них уже не верил.  
Крису казалось, что Зака не было целую вечность, по крайней мере, он уже успел замерзнуть и почти вырубился, когда тот, демонстративно выключив телефон, улегся рядом.  
Черт, Пайн так давно не засыпал с кем-то под одним одеялом, с кем-то, прижимающим к себе сильной рукой, что казалось — на утро вся эта идиллия должна раствориться как мимолетный сон.

***

Утром Крис долго лежал с закрытыми глазами, наслаждаясь ощущением тепла чужого тела и защищенности. Судя по тихому сопению рядом, проснулся он первым и был рад этому. Такого умиротворенного утра не случалось уже очень... очень давно.  
Любопытство и желание застать Куинто спящим и уязвимым пересилило. Пайн все-таки приоткрыл глаза и осторожно, чтобы ненароком не разбудить Зака, перевернулся на бок и принялся его разглядывать. Сначала почудилось, что он оказался в постели с совершенно чужим человеком: короткий ежик, отрастающая темная щетина, в которой, правда, еще не было намека на седину, широкая раскаченная грудь и... шрамик от пирсинга на брови, не исчезнувший за столько лет, трогательно длинные ресницы, выцветшая татуировка не предплечье, смотревшаяся нелепо — узнаваемые метки, за которые цеплялся взгляд.  
— Я чувствую, что ты на меня пялишься. Прекрати, — умиротворенность разрушил хриплый после сна голос. — Криииис.  
— А?  
— Хватит, — Зак нехотя разлепил глаза.  
— Я просто проверял, не снится ли мне это. Только представь, ты и я в одной кровати, — он усмехнулся. — Я до сих пор немного боюсь, что ты меня сейчас выставишь из собственного номера.  
— Не дури, — Пайн получил ощутимый удар в плечо. — Можешь оставаться в ней сколько угодно, только закажи завтрак. Большем мне ничего не нужно.  
— Это мы проверим позже, — Крис кое-как дотянулся до внутреннего телефона и меню, лежащих рядом. Хотелось заказать все и сразу, после бурной ночи организм требовал подпитки.  
— Кухня. Слушаем вас, — бодрый до тошноты женский голос резанул по ушам.  
— Здравствуйте... Будьте добры, — Пайн пробежался глазами по строчкам меню, — глазунью, пожалуйста, два сэндвича с тунцом... нет, лучше с беконом.  
— Если ты закажешь бекон, то я уйду, — прошипел на ухо Куинто, больно прикусив мочку.  
— Двойную порцию, пожалуйста, — Крис усмехнулся, наблюдая за реакцией доморощенного защитника животных. — И эспрессо... тоже двойной, — он прикрыл микрофон рукой и перелистнул страницу, открывая веганское меню. — Что ты будешь?  
Проследив за тычками Закари, он добавил к заказу фруктовый салат с мятным чаем и, назвав номер, повесил трубку.  
— Знаешь, я бы ни за что не подумал, что ты все еще вегетарианец.  
— Почему? — Куинто недоуменно уставился на него. — У вас какие-то предрассудки, мистер Пайн?  
— Что? Нет! Просто ты не производишь впечатления парня, питающегося одной травой. То есть твое тело намекает на тяжелые тренировки и без натурального белка здесь не обойтись. Для меня зал и мясо неразделимы.  
— Меня сейчас вырвет, Кристофер. Я предпочитаю йогу, — прозвучало это так, будто он случайно забыл добавить «в отличие от остальных идиотов».  
— Да ладно, я ни за что не поверю, что ты накачался, сидя в позе лотоса, — Крис сжал мощный бицепс Куинто. — Ты в зеркало вообще смотрелся?  
— Так нравится? — тот прищурился, наблюдая за реакцией.  
— Даже очень, — честно признался Пайн, оглаживая напряженные мышцы и медленно переходя на грудь. Он и не понял, когда Зак дернул его, опрокидывая на себя, сминая поцелуем искусанные губы. Они еще пару минут целовались, не переставая в шутку бороться и испытывать потенциал кинг-сайз кровати. Все это было так нереально, что Крис не мог не думать о недолговечности такой идиллии.  
Очнувшись, он обнаружил, что, запустив ладони под боксеры, сжимает задницу Зака, сидящего на его бедрах. Куинто целовал его грудь, медленно спускаясь и лаская языком чувствительную кожу над широкой резинкой. Пайна безумно заводил вид Закари, устроившегося меж его раскинутых ног. Он вот-вот готов был толкнуть любовника ниже к паху, когда в номер позвонили. Вот черт!  
— Не останавливайся, — Крис сжал плечи партнера, не давая тому отстраниться.  
— Бери завтрак, а после получишь все сполна, — запечатлев напоследок поцелуй на внутренней стороне бедра, любовник отстранился, давая Пайну возможность выбраться из кровати. Накинув гостиничный халат, тот мельком глянул в зеркало и даже не удивился, когда девушка, принесшая заказ, уставилась на него, покрывшись румянцем. Вид у Криса был откровенно затраханный, особенно в сочетании с оставленными на шее засосами и припухшими губами. Не желая смущать ни ее, ни себя, он дал чаевые и, заверив что справится сам, закатил небольшую тележку в номер.  
С завтраком они справились в рекордные сроки, но все равно Пайн знал, что запомнит этот момент, как бы громко это не звучало, на всю жизнь. Еще пару дней назад он в самых инфантильных, в самых розовых мечтах не мог представить, что в его кровати будет лежать обнаженный Закари. Тем более, что он будет одновременно сортировать фрукты в своем салате и отчитывать самого Криса за то, что весь номер провонял жареным беконом.  
— Какое у тебя расписание на сегодня?  
— Никакое, — после плотного завтрака они снова улеглись в постель. — Меня вообще здесь быть не должно. А у тебя?  
— Мне не нравится, как это звучит, — Куинто перевернулся, в упор уставившись на Криса. — Вечером я во что бы то не стало должен быть на одном мероприятии...  
— Ага, хорошо, — Пайн смутно понимал, к чему ведет этот разговор.  
— Ты ведь уже ночью улетаешь?  
— Да, около четырех утра. Оставаться здесь дольше расписание не позволяет.  
— Я и не прошу, — это прозвучало слишком холодно, для человека только что выписывающего узоры на груди любовника.  
— Тогда зачем начал? — Крис напрягся.  
— Потому что не хочу терять время, которого и так мало, — Зак притянул его еще ближе к себе. — Поехали со мной. Не на край света, конечно, но все-таки... рядовой прием, шампанское, ленивые разговоры и новоявленные звезды.  
— Почему бы и нет? — Пайн решил, что если он не хочет расставаться с Закари раньше положенного срока, то нужно цепляться за любую возможность. Да и Мелисса обрадуется, что он в кои-то веки по собственной воле выбрался на мероприятие.  
— Я даже не особо надеялся... Тогда заедем ко мне? У меня из вещей только майка да джинсы, представляю, что потом понапишут, если я завялюсь туда прямо так.  
— Окей, как скажешь, — Крис нашарил на полу телефон. Следовало обрадовать агента. — Нам же еще не пора?  
— Нет, в запасе куча времени.  
— Тогда давай пока останемся здесь, ладно? — он улыбнулся Куинто, глядя поверх телефона. — Мне сейчас так не хочется что-то делать.  
— Черт, а я хотел целоваться. Этого тебе тоже не хочется? — он потянулся к Крису, а потом выхватил из его рук мобильный. — В телефоне интересней?  
— Я просто почту проверял!  
— Угомонись, — Закари пресек все его жалкие попытки вернуть трубку. — Сейчас посмотрим, что тут тебя отвлекает, тааак...  
— Эй, отдай. Не смешно, — Пайн придвинулся ближе, чтобы контролировать «проверку» Куинто. Хорошо еще, что профессия научила не хранить ничего компрометирующего на носителях, которые могу быть потеряны или украдены.  
— Боже, ты все еще такой же книжный червь, — естественно Закари полез в папку с фотографиями и наткнулся на кучу скринов книг, которые Крис подбирал себе в самолет. Название и автор могли легко вылететь из головы, а это был проверенный способ не забыть понравившийся романчик. — Даже не представляю, сколько ты тратишь на книжки?  
— Непозволительно много, — Пайн улыбнулся. — Теперь мне не нужно читать их втихаря за прилавком, могу себе позволить покупать печатные издания.  
— О, я помню твою одержимость, мальчик из книжного магазина, да? Кстати где твои очки? Они мне нравились, — спросил Куинто, не глядя пролистывая многочисленные фотографии из иллюминатора самолета.  
— Линзы практичней. Я, конечно, всегда таскаю с собой пару, но это на крайний случай, если глаза совсем устанут, но...  
— Фанатам нравится видеть твои шикарные глаз? Ставлю на то, что не думают, что у тебя цветные линзы, — Закари усмехнулся. — Ого, это твой дом? И сад, я так понимаю? Огромная территория!  
— Листай дальше. Если мне чем-то и нравится хвататься, так это урожаем. Когда был перерыв между съемками, я сам занимался...  
— А это что такое? — Зака больше заинтересовали не помидоры и салат-латук, а фотографии дома изнутри. — Кухня?  
— Да, стол делали по моему эскизу, я вообще все под себя делал. Нравится обустраивать жилище самому. Если я могу позволить себе не закупаться в Икее, а сделать что-то на заказ, то почему бы нет?  
— И ты живешь в этом произведении искусства один? То есть тебе не одиноко? Даже собаки нет?  
— Нет, это мое убежище, и садом я сам занимаюсь, и работу по дому тоже сам делаю. А собака... я постоянно в разъездах, так что из меня выйдет нерадивый хозяин.  
— Я с лофтом-то управиться не могу, хотя у меня там две собаки, кот и... — если он и хотел сказать «бойфренд», то следующие фотографии не дали ему этого сделать. — Стоп-стоп, а это что такое?  
— Можешь пролистывать, — вот эти фотографии обсуждать совсем не хотелось.  
— Не скромничай, ты выглядишь здесь... чертовски горячо, — Куинто как бы невзначай огладил внутреннею сторону бедра. — Мне завидно, что кто-то видел тебя таким, я почти...  
— Заткнись, — Крис фотографировал себя в зеркале после качалки только для того, чтобы контролировать прогресс, и уж точно не собирался показывать это Заку. Было немного неловко за то, что сейчас он не в такой хорошей форме.  
— Так, а это кто? — пролистав еще несколько фотографий, Куинто нахмурился.  
— Это? Ирис... — сентиментальность так и не позволила удалить некоторые фото, связанные с хорошими воспоминаниями. Пайн считал, что между ними и правда были чувства, и расстались они мирно, по взаимному согласию. Даже не хотелось сообщать об этом маме, которая без конца намекала на то, какие красивые, светленькие дети могли бы родиться от исландки.  
— Твоя девушка?  
— Бывшая. Я же говорил, что у меня сейчас никого нет.  
— Ну, может, ты имел в виду парней, — Зак скривился, листая дальше. — Так, а это... ты перечитываешь собственные интервью? Звездная болезнь в зачатках?  
— Нет, — на автомате бросил Крис, а потом внимательнее глянул на экран. — Ааа, ты об этом? Мелисса прислала статью, жаловалась на то, как отвратительно они отредактировали мои фотографии. Ерунду какую-то спрашивали...  
— Странно, потому что в том же журнале у меня было большое серьезное интервью, — Куинто в пару кликов открыл браузер и вбил название и дату издания. — Ты листал его полностью?  
— Нет, только отрывок, что скидывала Мелисса.  
— Даже если так, нам... просто суждено было увидеться не только на печатных страницах, — не спросив, он купил с аккаунта Пайна нужный выпуск и, пролистав до середины, протянул ему мобильный. — Вот, меня печатали в том же самом номере.  
— Серьезно? — Крис глупо уставился на разворот журнала, семьдесят процентов которого занимала фотография Куинто с какой-то трибуны. О чем он за ней вещал, разъяснялось в интервью, занимающем следующие три страницы. — С чего тебе вдруг отдали разворот?  
— Камин-аут тема, к которой интерес не иссякает никогда. Я, конечно, мог бы поведать о своих победах на актерском поприще, но, увы, — Закари скривился, хотя за насмешками было не спрятать тоску по профессии. — У актеров афишировать такое не принято, а у продюсеров интервью вообще никто не берет, так что... Мой публицист, кажется, последние несколько лет только выступления на ЛГБТ-тематику и подсовывает.  
— Зато ты, вон, готовишь доклады, выступаешь перед аудиторией, а потом рассказываешь об этом на станицах глянца. Поверь, отвечать по третьему разу на вопрос «каким парфюмом вы пользуетесь?» или «какую суперсилу хотите?» не лучше.  
— Может быть. Не о камин-ауте же тебя спрашивать, — Закари не стал забирать телефон обратно, решив, видимо, поговорить по душам. — Я прав, ты не делал никаких заявлений?  
— Конечно нет, даже не собирался, — он глянул на Зака, будто тот сказал откровенную глупость. — Зачем? Мне и так комфортно. Да и что я скажу? В своей бисексуальности никто не признается и делать сноски, что я все-таки предпочитаю мужчин, тоже несерьезно.  
— О, ты еще скажи, что ты не гей! Как активист, я тебя осуждаю и сдерживаюсь, чтобы не выдать пламенную речь о том, что нельзя сидеть в шкафу, нельзя скрывать свою сексуальность, но как... — он запнулся, — друг, я скажу, что рад этому. Не хочу, чтобы на тебя давили. С моей карьерой уже все ясно. Объективно говоря, там мне ничего не светит в отличие от тебя. Кристофер, я очень хочу, чтобы ты никогда не узнал, что это такое, не столкнулся с тотальным прессингом и косыми взглядами в свою сторону.  
— Я... — Крис даже растерялся, настолько честные и искрение слова многого стоили. — Мне даже сказать нечего...  
— Учти, как стопроцентный гей я тебе презираю, — он улыбнулся, поцеловав Пайна в макушку, и это было чересчур... чересчур трогательно и нежно. — Семья хоть знает?  
— О чем? Что я гей наполовину? Не хочу, чтобы мама думала об этом, хватит и того, что она ждет внуков от каждой девушки, с которой я ее знакомлю.  
— Такая позиция мне нравится, — очередной поцелуй пришел в уголок губ. — Ты отвечаешь неохотно. Не хочешь об этом разговаривать?  
— Мне больше нечего сказать.  
— Понял, — деликатность Куинто сегодня удивляла, на него это не было похоже. Хотя уже вскоре Крис убедился, что рядом с ним все тот же его Зак. По крайней мере, ни с кем другим у него не могло быть такого чувственного, крышесносного секса. Пайн плевать хотел на восхитительный вид, распростершийся под ногами. Даже при желании он не смог бы насладиться цветущим Манхэттеном, опираясь на подоконник, пока Куинто трахал его.  
— Еще один заход? Хотя... — любовник на секунду задумался, — нам пора собираться, — безумный секс-марафон все-таки пришлось прервать. Они оба вымотались, и Крис был готов поклясться, что навсегда запомнит этот причудливый узор на потолке и Сохо с высоты птичьего полета, но... смысл врать? Стараниями Куинто он едва ли не забыл свое имя.  
— Да, наверное... У нас не так много времени.  
— Мне только джинсы натянуть и все, я готов.  
— А мне вообще-то еще сумку собирать, — Пайн пихнул Закари в бок и, едва ли не скатившись с кровати, принялся суетливо собираться, подбирая вещи с пола. — Хватит пялиться, лучше помог бы, — шикнул он на Куинто, который по-прежнему лежал поверх одеяла, не считая нужным даже прикрыться.  
— Зачем? Мне безумно нравится твоя задница, и я собираюсь смотреть на нее, пока ты не удосужишься натянуть боксеры, — что ж, на самом деле, Крис был совсем не против. Даже наоборот — у него и мысли не возникло одеться раньше времени.  
В итоге, со сборами они провозились непростительно долго, учитывая, что у Пайна с собой была всего одна сумка. И костюм, кстати, тоже был один... У медийных лиц не принято появляться в одном и том же костюме на двух мероприятиях подряд, но другого выбора не было. Учитывая то, что Куинто так и не сообщил, куда именно они отправляются, Крису оставалось только надеяться, что смокинг там н обязателен. Они и так выглядели вместе нелепо: Пайн в пусть и демократичном, но жутко дорогом костюме от Армани и кожаных ботинках и Зак в растянутой майке и кроссовках. Похожи у них были разве что лица: замученные, чуть опухшие, но несмотря ни на что счастливые.  
Тишина по дороге не тяготила, наоборот Крис давно не чувствовался себя таким умиротворенным. Даже ворчание Закари, когда они встали в пробку, не испортило настроение. Куинто мог сколько угодно проклинать город, дороги, собственную машину, толпы людей, но Пайн точно знал, что в душе тот наслаждается этой неугасающей жизнью мегаполиса.  
— Улыбнись, Сохо встречает тебя.  
— Сохо, ну конечно, — Крис только кивнул. Неудивительно, что Закари, проживавший когда-то в самом криминальном районе, в Бронке, перебрался в самый центр Манхэттена. Наверное, каждый второй в мире мечтал жить на здесь, и Куинто эту мечту осуществил. Хотя... на вкус Пайна, в фешенебельном районе не было ничего выдающегося. Ну да, мусора меньше, здания старше и... вот, пожалуй, все. Интересно, новое жилье Закари выглядело таким же журнально-красивым и декоративным? Точнее новое жилье Закари и его бойфренда.... То, что они так быстро съехались, казалось странным. Крис с трудом впускал людей в свою жизнь, на свою территорию и, честно говоря, к тридцати с лишних годам так и не приобрел опыт совместного проживания. Но Зак не боялся, он купил для них с Майлзом квартиру, сделал огромный шаг... День уверенно стремился к планке «идеально», и Пайн не собирался омрачать его мыслями о том, что Куинто намерен строить жизнь с другим парнем, веря в истинную любовь.  
Жилище, как оказалось, располагалось в историческом здании, переоборудованном под жилой дом. Просторный, светлый лофт занимал весь пятый этаж, и Крис почувствовал себя неловко, перетупив порог. Его всегда напрягало пустое, необжитое пространство, а тут уже в коридоре стояли неразобранные, громоздившиеся одна на другой коробки. Общая атмосфера тяготила, правда ровно до тех пор, пока дверь не захлопнулась, а на встречу им не выбежали два лохматых, тявкающих чудовища.  
— Ох, привееет, — Пайн совсем по-детски расплылся в улыбке и погладил собак по головам. Они радовались так, будто это он был их запропастившимся хозяином.  
— Фу, ведите себя прилично, — стоило Заку чуть повысить голос, как псы отстали от гостя и послушно уселись на пороге. — Познакомься, Ноа и Сканк  
— Да ладно тебе, они чудесные, — Криса восхищала послушность животных, не удержавшись, он снова потрепал их по холке и за ушами, получив в награду тычки влажным носом в ладонь. Что ж, возможно, такая любовь стоила груза ответственности? Пайну безумно хотелось, чтобы кто-то точно также радовался его приходу и послушно ждал у двери. — Стоп, а у тебя же, кажется, еще кот есть?  
— Гарольд. Но я сомневаюсь, что он снизойдет до тебя. Обычно ему плевать на гостей... да и на хозяев тоже, — фыркнул Закари. — Располагайся в гостиной, ребята тебя проводят, а я присоединюсь к вам через минуту.  
Крис нерешительно прошел вглубь комнаты, в чужой квартире чувствуя себя некомфортно. Казалось, будто он подглядывает за чужой жизнью. Это жилище никак не ассоциировалось с Куинто. В той бедной комнатушке в Бронксе в каждой безделушке, статуэтке или брошенной на пол книге чувствовался дух хозяина, а тут... атмосфера был мертвой. У Пайна такие помещения почему-то ассоциировались с операционной — белые стены, большие окна, море света, разве что банджо, сиротливо стоявшее в углу, напоминало о том, что здесь все-таки живет Закари. Конечно, тут были еще картины и фотографии, но на них Крис смотреть не хотел, так же как и на брошенные на столик резинки для волос или футболки, валяющие на диване, слишком молодежные, чтобы принадлежать Закари.  
— Что ты посоветуешь? — тот позвал так привычно, будто каждый вечер спрашивал совета, что лучше надеть.  
— Даже не знаю, — Пайн окинул взглядом три костюма, которые хозяин принес на выбор. Один с металлическим блеском и чудовищными лацканами выглядел слишком пафосно, к другому, хипстерскому, прилагалась темно-синяя в горошек рубашка и бабочка, а вот третий, глубокого бордового цвета, зауженный выглядел стильно и относительно неформально, чтобы сочетаться с Армани. Крис улыбнулся про себя. Мысль о том, как круто они смотрелись бы на дорожке, грела, что казалось странным. — Ставлю на то, что ты в любом выглядишь шикарно.  
— Мне хочется узнать твое мнение.  
— Я не знаю, Зак. Все всё равно будут пялится на твою задницу.  
— Придурок, — он усмехнулся. — Пошли, сейчас еще что-нибудь поищем...  
— Давай быстрее, это ты, кажется, все боялся опоздать, — Пайн мялся на месте, не желая идти в спальню. В номере гостиницы, на нейтральной территории всё казалось проще, а тут в паре метров от кровати, на которой... Нет, Крис не собирался забивать этим голову, и без того хватало проблем.  
— Как скажешь, — Куинто ухмыльнулся и через пару минут снова вернулся в гостиную уже полностью преображенным. От молодящегося не слишком-то стройного мужчины в растянутой майке не осталось и следа. Зауженные брюки сделали ноги километровыми, пиджак подчеркивал широкие плечи и идеальную осанку, такое ощущение будто Зак даже стал выше на пару сантиметров.  
— Этот, бордовый, понравился мне больше всех, хотя тебе, по-моему, все идет, — Крису было стыдно за то, что он так жадно рассматривает Куинто.  
— Во-первых, не бордовый, а винный, — тот, не глядя, взял какую-то туалетную воду со столика в коридоре. — А во-вторых, так думаешь только ты, почитай твиттер, если не веришь, — Зак глянул на часы. — Всё, пошли, мы, конечно, не опаздываем, но все-таки.  
Спускаясь по лестнице, Пайн не мог оторвать взгляда от затянутой в пиджак чуть сгорбленной спины. Закари был безумно красив в костюме, в майке, нагим... Этот человек сводил с ума в любом виде, и Крис просто не мог ничего поделать.  
К тому времени, как они вышли из дома, на Нью-Йорк уже опустились сумерки, а вместе с ними на улицах стали появляться толпы людей, заполняющие бесчисленные кафе и скверы. Впервые за долгое время Пайн с удовольствием окунулся в эту суету, не казавшуюся уже проявлением холодности и равнодушия. Оставалось только удивляться как ставшая уже привычной ненависть к городу так быстро сошла на нет.  
Меньше всего Крису хотелось ехать на официальный прием, держать лицо и улыбаться на камеру, вместо этого он бы с удовольствием прогулялся по оживленным улицам, позаглядывал в витрины или попил бы кофе, естественно, с Куинто на пару.  
— Ты идешь? — солнце пробивалось сквозь плотно стоящие дома, причудливо расчерчивая лицо Закари и отражаясь в зачем-то нацепленных очках. Пайн даже ответить толком ничего не мог, понимая, что против своей воли снова влюбляется. Он не мог понять старые это или новые чувства, но точно знал, что они переполняют его.  
— Нам вроде в другую сторону? Машина же там, — тряхнул головой Крис.  
— Мы не на машине, — Зак потянул его за рукав в противоположном направлении. — Я не собираюсь разыгрывать из себя трезвенника, — он вскинул руку, тормозя такси.  
— Все настолько плохо? Может, мы лучше туда не поедем? — усмехнулся Пайн, усаживаясь в пропахший табаком салон автомобиля.  
— Да нет, стандартное мероприятие, вот, смотри, — Куинто достал какой-то буклет из внутреннего кармана пиджака и, протянув его Крису, коротко бросил водителю. — На Амстердам-авеню, 32, пожалуйста.  
Оказалось, что они едут не просто на прем, а на... модный показ и, судя по оформлению программки, тематический. Приглашение оформлено было крайне витиевато и, на вкус Криса, вычурно... Его, по всей видимости, пытались сделать в японском стиле, но вместо этого просто поместили на лицевую сторону веточку сакуры, а к стандартным фразам добавили еще и хокку, напечатанное мелким шрифтом в уголке.  
— «Мотылек сгорел?  
Но важнее, что он решился  
Лететь на свет».  
— Что? — Закари удивленно уставился на него. — Это ты к чему?  
— Тут хокку. Не знаю почему вслух прочитал... — Пайн виновато улыбнулся.  
— Ты всегда любил поэзию, так что ничего странного.  
— Хокку не поэзия, точнее, конечно да, так принято считать, но я японские стихотворения никогда не понимал. Слишком образно, слишком патетично, обо всем и ни о чем одновременно.  
— У нас разные менталитеты вот и все. Обычно человека тяготит та культура, в которой он вырос, — заметил Зак, доказывая, что с ним по-прежнему можно говорить на любые темы.  
— Нет, не только поэтому. Я, даже учась на филологическом, не смог проникнуться, не говоря уже о том, чтобы полюбить, а тут... Вроде и приглашение безвкусное, и модные показы мне не нравятся, а вот эти строчки... Ну, не знаю, зацепили что ли, попались на глаза в подходящий момент.  
— Крис, не нужно, — Зак сжал его колено, словно это могло отвлечь от дурацких ассоциаций с мотыльком и манящим светом.  
— Я в порядке и чувствовал бы себя еще лучше, если бы ты предупредил, что мы едем на показ.  
— А какая разница? — Куинто говорил подчеркнуто безразлично, так, что это бросалось в глаза. — Ты бы отказался и не пошел со мной?  
— Ты знаешь, что это не так, — Пайн тяжело вздохнул, признавая поражение. — Приглашение же на одного.  
— Не бери в голову, я разберусь, — он снова улыбнулся, и Крис позволил себе помечтать о том, что их вдвоем не пропустят на показ и они всю ночь будут просто кататься по городу и целоваться.  
Но, видимо, слово Закари и правда имело вес, потому что он без каких-либо проблем договорился обо всем. Не прошло и пяти минут как Пайн оказался в окружении папарацци. Вокруг сверкали вспышки фотокамер, и Крис, мстительно думая о том, что теперь у него навсегда останется память об этом вечере, жался к боку Зака. Впервые он жалел, что так и не решился на камин-аут. Выходить в люди вот так вот, парой, стоять вместе на дорожке и ловить завистливые взгляды, давая понять, что пришел именно с этим человеком, дорогого стоило.  
Пайну хотелось подольше побыть рядом с Закари, но стоило им выпить по бокалу шампанского как всех гостей уже попросили пройти в зал. Их места располагались, естественно, в первом ряду и Крису оставалось только гадать, кого пришлось пересадить ради спонтанной прихоти Зака. Он изо всех сил делал заинтересованный вид, старался сидеть прямо и не коситься постоянно на Куинто, но, по правде говоря, это было невозможно.  
Показы никогда не интересовали Пайна, но этот побил все рекорды. Достаточно того, что подиум и кулисы были оформлены все также безвкусно. Разве что сама коллекция чуть сглаживала общее впечатление, дизайнеры оказались куда оригинальней оформителей. Крис в какой-то момент даже увлекся рассматриванием замысловатых костюмов и непривычных узоров на ткани, пестрый поток шелка и длинных шлейфов. Хотя Зака, кажется, не заинтересовало даже это, он то и дело вытаскивал телефон или зачем-то сверялся с часами.  
Только ближе к концу Куинто словно очнулся, выпрямился, приосанился и с преувеличенным интересом уставился на подиум. Пайна сначала удивила такая перемена, но причина вскоре обнаружилась... Ну естественно, он должен был догадаться сам — Майлз.  
Высокий, в огромном темно-синем кимоно, расшитом черными цветами, с распушенными длинными волосами и макияжем, искажающим естественные черты, он словно сошел на подиум с древней гравюры. Закари не единственный пялился на парня с таким обожанием, но только у него глаза горели таким огнем.  
Крис хотел придушить его прямо сейчас ну или хотя бы вскочить и покинуть зал. Но нет, он просто сидел, уставившись на ботинки и пытаясь взять себя в руки. В голове просто не укладывалось — зачем? Может, Заку, оставившему карьеру, не хватало в жизни драм? Пайн и так был сыт ими по горло! Справиться с тем, что у человека, которого он давно и болезненно любит, есть бойфренд, а теперь этот самый бойфренд уверенно идет по подиуму в метре от него, сопровождаемый горделивым взглядом Закари, было непросто.  
— Эй, ты куда? — пока все хлопали вышедшему на поклон дизайнеру, Крис попытался незаметно покинуть зал, но рука Куинто крепко сжала его запястье.  
— К бару, жарко...  
— Что случилось? — Зак проследовал за ним к стойке и только там отпустил. — Ты так резко подорвался, я даже подумал, что ты хочешь сбежать, — было непонятно то ли он действительно не понимал, что произошло, то ли просто делал вид, что все в порядке вещей, все нормально.  
— Блять, Куинто, хватит разыгрывать из себя идиота. Ты пригласил меня сюда, зн...  
— Тшшш, Крис, — Закари приветливо улыбнулся косившимся на них людям и, повернувшись к Пайну, зло сверкнул глазами. — На нас уже смотрят.  
— Да мне плевать! Какого черта ты не сказал, что в показе участвует твой бойфренд?! Или тебя это заводит?  
Зак ответил не сразу, он несколько долгих секунд испытывал Пайна взглядом, в котором не чувствовалось ни извинения, ни раскаянья.  
— Кристофер, подумай сам, ты бы согласился, зная, что в показе участвует Майлз? Конечно, нет. А мне так хотелось провести с тобой время, я не мог просто уехать, оставив тебя в номере...  
— Так не уезжал бы! Ты сам себе противоречишь, мне кажется ни хрена бы не случилось, не приди ты на показ. Неужели ты не видишь, что мне... мне... — Крис замолк на середине фразы, замерев в шаге от того, чтобы разрушить из с Закари связь. И самое смешное было в том, что спас положение сам виновник разыгравшейся сцены. Пайн натянул улыбку и попытался сделать вид, что все нормально, завидев направляющегося к ним Майлза.  
— Привет, — парень рассеяно махнул рукой и, подойдя, чмокнул Зака в губы. Без макияжа, с собранными волосами и в простой футболке он выглядел совсем мальчиком, и Крису стало его на секунду даже жаль. Боже, парень и понятия не имел, что его бойфренд вытворял парой часов ранее... Сколько говорил слов, сколько нежных прикосновений и жарких поцелуев дарил «старому другу». От одно мысли, как Закари придется оправдывать перед Майлзом за все оставленные на теле метки, почему-то хотелось смеяться.  
— Ты был великолепен, — Куинто мягко гладил его шею пальцами, почти неуловимый жест, но Пайн заметил. Сейчас он ощущал себя бесплотным призраком, тенью, пропавшей из поля зрения этих двоих. Они были полностью поглощены друг другом, и Криса подташнивало от этого лицемерия. — Серьезно, тебе безумно идет кимоно.  
— Эм... да, наверное, — парень заправил выбившуюся прядь за ухо, и Пайн снова задумался — сколькое ему лет? Он бы дал не больше двадцати... — У тебе все нормально? Я звонил, ты не брал трубку и... я не совсем, понял почему ты не смог меня встретить?  
— Долгая история, дома расскажу, — его рука собственнически легла на бедро Майлза. — Это все из-за Криса, но ты ведь не обижаешься? — Зак скользнул взглядом по Пайну, которому хотелось выть от такого вот проявления «политики честности». — А даже если так, то я постараюсь заслужить прощение, — он улыбнулся и мастерски перевел разговор в выгодное русло. — Ты мне, кстати, не говорил, что фактически завершаешь показ. Было потрясающе, этот шелковый шлейф... — Куинто, казалось, мог часами трепаться о красоте и притягательности, и оставалось только догадываться, есть ли что-то за этими словами. Пайн не был для Зака ни «прекрасным», ни «великолепным»... Он мог лишь думать, что в глазах Куинто мелькнуло что-то похожее на любовь, когда утром он поправлял челку Криса и целовал его в уголок губ, но... Все это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, как тот смотрел нам Майлза. Глупо было на что-то надеяться.  
— Я отойду, — разрываясь между желанием напиться и смыть с себя фальшивую улыбку, Пайн выбрал второе. Ему нужно было освежить мысли, умыться и решить, что делать дальше. Нежное расставание и светлая тоска на другом конце страны казались уже нереальными, и Крису требовалось как можно скорее придумать план своего спасения.  
К счастью, в уборной никого не оказалось. Пайн обессиленно вцепился в мраморную раковину и, уткнувшись лбом в зеркало, тяжело задышал. С его организмом творилось что-то неладное: голова кружилась, колени подкашивались и отчаянно хотелось курить. Он мог принять это за симптомы влюбленности, не будь это так абсурдно. Холодная вода помогла хоть немного прийти в чувство. Крис только-только восстановил дыхание, когда дверь приоткрылась и сопровождаемый музыкой и шумом из зала в уборную вошел Зак, непривычно растерянный и даже смущенный.  
— Только не говори, что пришел утешать меня, — Пайн ни за что не хотел выглядеть жертвой и продолжать потакать странным идеям Куинто. Он уже не тот доверчивый парень, грезящий о Нью-Йорке, он способен дать отпор человеку, продолжающему играть с его чувствами.  
— Какого черта ты вытворяешь?  
— Могу спросить то же самое, — Крис вскинул взгляд на Закари.  
— Успокойся, не нужно закатывать сцены... — тот хотел было протянуть к нему руку, но в последний момент передумал.  
— Почему? Потому что до твоего уровня игры не дотягиваю? Блять, ты просто мудак, которому скучно, которому не хватает острых ощущений, да? Ты ведь прекрасно знал, что Майлз будет здесь, и притащил меня специально. Для того, чтобы я посмотрел на вас? Для того, чтобы твой мальчик хватку не терял? Или может захотел собрать в одном месте всех парней, которых ты трахал?! — Пайн со злостью ударил по мраморной тумбе. — Просто объясни — зачем? Зачем тебе эта очная ставка?  
— Успокойся, — Куинто сделал шаг вперед, все еще соблюдая безопасную дистанцию. — Ты мне слова не даешь вставить. А мне есть, что сказать...  
— Естественно, тебе всегда есть, что сказать, — Крис скривился и демонстративно отвернулся к зеркалу.  
— Хватит, ты хоть понимаешь, что это наша последняя встреча, действительно последняя? Навсегда или, по крайней мере, на долгое время. Я не хочу закончить всё вот так... Блять, Пайн, развернись ко мне, когда я с тобой разговариваю, — зло выплюнул Зак, грубо развернув его к себе. — Я просто не мог закончить это там, в номере. Говори, что хочешь, ничего нового ты мне все равно не откроешь. Да, я поступил малодушно, да, я не могу разорваться, выбрать, — Куинто нервно потрепал себя по короткому ежику волос, выдохнул и заговорил уже спокойней. — Я знал, что Майлз приезжает, должен был встретить его в аэропорту, но рейс задержали и... я не мог оставить тебя там, в гостинице. До последнего было не ясно, успеет ли он на показ, и я пригасил тебя с собой, потому что... потому что гораздо легче свалить все на судьбу или на злой рок, называй это, как угодно.  
— Ты мог не поехать и провести несколько лишних часов со мной, — в голосе Пайна слышалась плохо скрываемая обида.  
— Нет, не мог. Формально, мое присутствие здесь необязательно, но я обещал. Это важно для него.  
— Хватит. Как ты не понимаешь, я хотел, чтобы все прошло как можно менее болезненно, — Крис посмотрел ему в глаза. — Разберись, что тебе нужно, потому что в твоей голове твориться такой пиздец, что... — Пайн не смог договорить, ведь уже в следующую секунду оказался вжатым в холодную мраморную стену. Зак сделал единственное, что могло заставить Криса замолчать — поцеловал его. Пайну не хотелось отвечать на поцелуй, он прекрасно понимал, что таким образом ему просто затыкают рот, но боже... Он с ума сходил от этих губ, горячих рук, скользящих по телу и... Черт, в этот поцелуй Куинто вложил сразу столько всего — и сожаление, и привязанность, и какую-то тупую безысходность, но... следовало это прекратить. Сжечь мосты, пока не стало невыносимо больно.  
— Зачем ты это делаешь? — Крис выставил руки вперед, отстраняясь от Закари.  
— Только не говори, что ты этого не хотел.  
— Хотел, — он не собирался отрицать очевидное. — Но я не собираюсь идти на поводу у своих желаний, так будет только хуже, — Пайн поднял голову и посмотрел Заку прямо в глаза, стараясь запомнить его взгляд без примести надменности, веселья или напускной холодности.  
Тот не схватил его за руку и не остановил, когда, кивнув самому себе, Крис развернулся и вышел из уборной.  
Ни с кем не прощаясь, он на автомате прошел через толпу и, выйдя из здания, остановился, глубоко вдохнув прохладный воздух. Нужно было поймать такси и ехать прямиком в аэропорт. На чемодан и вещи, оставленные в номере, плевать, кто-нибудь может доставить их. Сам Пайн задерживаться в этом городе не мог. Он и так совершил промах, поменяв билеты, и больше ошибаться не собирался.  
Безумно хотелось закурить, но медлить было нельзя. Крис сейчас находился в том состоянии, когда одно брошенное слово может перевернуть жизнь. Давно следовало признать, что сколько бы ему не было — девятнадцать или тридцать четыре — Куинто мог изменить его решение, даже если оно казалось твердым и обдуманным.  
— Кристофер, — такси уже затормозило у обочины, но Пайн просто не мог не обернуться. — Подожди... Я еще не все сказал, — запыхавшийся Закари преградил ему путь, не давая сесть в автомобиль.  
— Отойди, мне все равно нужно на рейс...  
— Я не хочу, чтобы мы расставались так... снова, — складывалось ощущение, будто этим поступком... этой просьбой он хотел исправить все, что произошло за прошедшие сутки и годы.  
— И что ты можешь предложить? Все слова уже сказаны.  
— Нет, я... не могу отпустить тебя насовсем, — в голосе Закари слышала какая-то необъяснимая надежда.  
— Я не понимаю, Зак...  
— Я не знаю, что буду делать после того, как ты уедешь, я не знаю, что делал без тебя все это время. Мне с тобой хорошо, ты мне будто глаза открыл...  
— Ты только сейчас это понял, после того как притащил меня на этот показ, после того как мы поругались или когда увидел, что я уезжаю? Куинто, я не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь. Хватит играть, говори уже прямо! — он старался сохранять спокойствие, хотя уже начинал понимать, к чему ведет Закари. Встречаться раз в полгода, предоставлять свой дом и постель в Лос-Анджелесе, играть роль запястного аэродрома... Все это казалось одновременно соблазнительным и обреченным на провал. Меньше всего хотелось потерять самоуважение, став вещицей, которую достают лишь в приступах ностальгии или скуки.  
Винить Закари было глупо, и Крис понимал, что сам все это заслужил, появился как черт из табакерки и, потакая своим желаниями, чуть не разрушил сразу несколько жизней. Меньше всего хотелось, чтобы парень, вышедший вслед за Закари из клуба и застывший на лестнице, переживал то, что пришлось пережить ему самому.  
— Я запутался и мне нечего сейчас тебе предложить. Знаю, что поступаю как мудак, но однажды я тебя уже отпустил, — У Пайна земля уходила из-под ног от того, с какими эмоциями и с какой болью это было сказано. — Не хочу расставаться с тобой.  
— Поцелуй меня, — Крис кивнул в сторону так и стоявшего в стороне растерянного Майлза.  
— Что? — Закари вскинул на него шалый расфокусированный взгляд.  
— Докажи, что ты сейчас говорил не просто слова, что ты ради меня на что-то способен, — Пайн понимал — это не лучшая идея, но для него это было единственным способом расставить все точки над i. Всё сейчас зависело только от Куинто, который... замялся и, подавшись назад, покосился на Майлза. Ну конечно, разве могло быть по-другому? Закари растерялся и пытался еще что-то сказать, но Крис и без этого все для себя решил. Пришло время рубить канаты. — Я понял.  
Молча он развернулся и сел в машину, оставив Куинто растерянно стоять на обочине в компании своего эгоизма и невысказанных желаний. Поставив его перед ультиматумом, попросив поцеловать, Пайн сразу знал ответ. Зак ни за что бы не бросил Майлза ради него. Раз не сделал это тогда, когда они были друзьями, то сейчас надеться было не на что.  
Крис злился на себя за то, что снова и снова наступал на те же грабли, за то, что сам причинял боль. Одна улыбка Закари, одно его слово переворачивали мир и заставляли сердце биться как сумасшедшее, выламывая ребра. Пайн знал, что теперь ему придется заново проходить терапию, забывать хриплое «Кристофер» и строить оборонные стены, не допуская к себе никого.  
Уже смотря на город из иллюминатора самолета, он старался заставить себя поверить в то, что этот уикенд был самообманом. В то, что он просто поверил в реализацию своей собственной мечты, мечты, в которой Закари был курящим на подоконнике парнем, откидывающим темную челку и без конца поправляющим сползающие очки. Хмурым и грубоватым на людях и бесконечно смешливым наедине. Но, увы, тот бедный актер навсегда остался на съемной квартире в западном Бронксе, а вместо него на сцену вышла более грузная, категоричная и, конечно же, более опытная копия. Требовалось слишком много смелости, чтобы признаться себе в том, что Закари уже не походил на того человека, в которого Криса угораздило влюбиться. Да, у него были те же затягивающие глаза-омуты, голос, заставляющий кожу покрываться мурашками, те же родинки и шрамы, но... покрывающие уже чужое, никогда не предлежавшее Пайну тело. Крис любил его по старой памяти, по инерции, потому что так было легче, и старался не замечать морщинки, абсолютно незнакомый запах и парня, трогательно жавшегося к боку Зака.  
Город медленно терялся в облаках, и Крис впервые прощался с ним с легким сердцем. В конце концов, сколько можно все беды сваливать на Нью-Йорк, который виноват лишь в том, что влюбил в себя Куинто? Пайн сам повелся на это великолепие из стекла и бетона, но... его сердце отнял не мегаполис, а лишь один из миллионов его жителей. Закари. Человек, которого Крис впервые без учащенного пульса и звезд перед глазами мог назвать своей первой и, может быть, единственной любовью, оставшийся там — в маленьком книжном, затерявшемся в Бруклине.


End file.
